Seattle Grace High School
by Writergirl2011
Summary: AU. Meredith is an Anatomy teacher at Seattle Grace High School. Derek was just hired as the Biology teacher. Will these two have Chemistry, or will Meredith's dark past keep her from happiness? Full summary inside and also more Grey's characters inside.
1. Chapter 1

**New story time! I got inspired to write this awhile ago, but never had time to sit down and actually write it. For some weird reason a lot of the teachers at my high school are couples and married. Some met at the school, some met before hand but there are a lot of married couples at my school. That idea kinda inspired me to write this story. As you guys know if you've read my previous fan fiction I am a loyal Mer/Der fan and that will never change. Also, I think all of us who love them together are getting cheated out of some major cuteness this season with our favorite couple. Here's the first chapter though, let me know what you think!**

**SUMMARY: AU. Meredith is an Anatomy teacher at Seattle Grace High School. She's been damaged in the past by her father and mother and has trust issues which has prevented her from being open and willing to commit to a relationship. When Derek Shepherd gets hired at the high school as a Biology teacher will they have chemistry and will Meredith be able to let her walls down and enter her first serious relationship? Or will she continue to keep her guard up?**

**XXXXX**

Meredith Grey woke up by the music blaring from her alarm clock. It was five thirty in the morning and it was time for her to get back into her daily routine and get ready for work. There were perks to being a teacher. A big one that she loved the most was that she got the summer off. Her summer vacation had been great as she spent time with her friends and spent some time out by the pool getting a nice honey tan.

It was September now though and that meant the end to summer. Fall was shortly approaching and today was the first day of school. Her students would be chattering away about the parties over the summer and excited to see their friends, but she knew they wouldn't enjoy being back in Seattle Grace High School. She taught Anatomy, which was a class filled with just juniors and seniors.

The juniors would be doe eyed and nervous to be in a room with the seniors, and the seniors would begin their countdown for their last and final year to be over. She was going to love teaching them, but she sure would miss the days of sleeping in.

When she was younger she never dreamed of being a teacher, let alone a high school teacher. High school didn't provide any warm memories for her. She was the punk-like kid that dyed her hair pink and wore mostly black. She didn't spend time socializing much, but to many people's surprise she dedicated time to her school work and finished within the top of her class. She partied and got drunk on weekends and constantly let her mother down it seemed.

She never grew up in the happy household. The one where a child had a mom and dad who loved her unconditionally, cheered her on at school events she was participating in, or even cared to watch her graduate. She never had that. Her father left when she had just started kindergarten, and her mother shut her out of her life. She practically raised herself along with countless babysitters while her mom had an affair and tried to commit suicide. Meredith tried her best though. She worked hard in school and brought home straight A's on her report card, hoping to receive an ounce of pride and love from her mother, but she never got it. Her mother constantly told her she could do better, and always made Meredith feel like a disappointment.

Meredith finally gave up caring what her mother thought when she graduated high school and noticed her mother wasn't even there. She called her mom to see where she was that day and her mother gave her a brisk conversation saying she was busy in surgery and that she wouldn't make it home that night. That was the way Ellis Grey worked. She put her surgical career up higher than her own daughter, and when Meredith informed her that she wouldn't be attending college with dreams of becoming a surgeon, her mother threw a fit. Her mother practically disowned her and they went years without speaking. Meredith went off to college and studied hard, allowed herself to party, but like in high school she kept good grades and got her degree in teaching. She hadn't talked to her mother until two years ago when her mother contacted her to inform her that her mother had Alzheimer's.

Ellis Grey was placed into a nursing home and Meredith tried to visit her as much as possible, trying her best to release her issues with her mother to be a good daughter and visit. Meredith tried to push her thoughts about her mother away as much as possible. It was hard living without a family, but Meredith got past that.

It also helped that she found her sister, or half sister, Lexie Grey since teaching at Seattle Grace. Meredith worked towards her Masters Degree in teaching and got a job at the high school, and then shortly Lexie also received a job at the same school teaching Chemistry. At first Meredith was standoffish towards welcoming a relationship with Lexie, but after awhile she realized she could have a sisterly relationship with Lexie and not have anything to do with Thatcher.

She hadn't spoken to her father since he tried contacting her in college, but Meredith refused to allow him close to her, or her heart. She had grown up fine without a father, and she would continue to do just fine without him.

Meredith made her way out of the shower and wrapped herself in her robe before making her way to the kitchen to grab a mug of coffee. It helped her get her energy up so she could get through the hours of chatty children. Although the kids were always talkative and some were bratty she loved her job and loved seeing students understand something after her teaching. She also looked forward to seeing all her fellow teacher friends.

Izzie Stevens was the Child Development teacher at the high school who spent her time during the day educating young students on sex education and the stages of development in children from fetus to around five years old. She loved teaching the students on the subject and Meredith knew that because of her soft side and desire to have a big family when she got older that Izzie did a great job teaching her students in the subject of Child Development, it also helped that Izzie had that bubbly, sweet personality to go with it.

Alex Karev was uniquely a ceramic art teacher, and also the wrestling coach at the school. Many didn't put those two together since he acted like a tough guy, but he also used his strength towards modeling clay and teaching wheel-throwing in his class as well. Many girls swooned for him, especially now that he was single. But, Meredith knew that something was shortly going to form between Alex and Izzie considering all the flirting that took place between the two over the summer.

Lexie was the Chemistry teacher at the school and when she met Meredith she explained to Meredith that the reason she chose to teach Chemistry was because of her photographic memory and fascination for the subject since she was in high school. She memorized the periodic table when she was in Middle School with help of her photographic memory, and that helped fuel her interest in the subject.

Mark Sloan was one Meredith tried her best to spend very little time with. On her first day of teaching he tried to hit on her and pick her up, but she quickly turned him down. However, that didn't stop him from trying and he still hasn't stopped. He taught PE at the school for guys' and Meredith was just glad he didn't teacher girls PE as well, because then there would some definite sexual harassment cases on the school. He was also the football and baseball coach for the school. Meredith was immune to his charm; however, she knew Lexie wasn't. Lexie was like a little school girl swooning over the top football star when it came to Mark, and Meredith found it disgusting. She tried her hardest to advise her little sister to stay away from him, but she still tried to flirt with him.

Meredith sighed as she finished getting ready and desperately wished that Mark Sloan would not hit on her today and hopefully leave her sister alone as well. She checked her appearance in the mirror a last time, taking in her professional look of a knee length black skirt along with a lilac, elegant sleeve-less shirt. Her golden honey hair was curled loosely and fell past her shoulders and her light make-up made her facial features pop. She was ready for the first day of school.

She grabbed her lunch she made herself from the fridge and another mug of coffee before exiting her house and making her way to her car. She only lived about fifteen minutes away from the school and once she pulled into the parking spot that she always parked in, she made her way into the school and went straight to the office.

"Good morning, Miss Grey. Welcome back." Lisa Pickard welcomed. She was an office lady who helped run the school and her spiky reddish hair was styled like always. She was one of the friendlier ladies of the office.

"Good morning, Lisa." Meredith greeted before signing in and checking her mailbox for any papers placed there.

She left the office and made the long journey to her room. Her room was at the end of building in the newer part added on long before she was hired there. Most of the science classes were in her area with the Biology, Chemistry, Physics and Anatomy classrooms all in the same area. Now that she thought of it, there was supposed to be a new Biology teacher this year that she was yet to meet. The former Biology teacher, Jeff Harley, retired last year and now there was a new one. She didn't know anything about this new guy and since he hadn't been at the teacher meeting a week prior she hadn't met him yet either.

She passed Mr. Harley's old room and noticed on the door how his name tag was gone and in its place read _Mr. Shepherd_. She continued on to her room and saw her own name still on the door and unlocked it before opening it. She had been in her room a week ago setting everything up and getting ready for the students. Everything was organized and in place and she made her way to her desk in the front of the room in front of the white board. She set her mug down and went to the back of the room where another door was; she unlocked it and entered the little room. This was supposed to be the storage room where she kept the supplies along with Mr. Harley that they would be using throughout the year, but there were very little supplies they needed and what they did they kept in their own rooms. Instead, Meredith turned it into a little private area for her to take her breaks in. Mr. Harley never cared about using the room and allowed Meredith to have it all to herself. She hoped the new guy wouldn't find out about it, because this was the place she used to relax.

There was a small couch up against the far wall with an end table placed in front of it. She kept some books in there for her planning period when she just wanted to escape away from her life. The room was sound proof so she could hear very little and it created a nice spot for her to go to when she needed it.

She returned back to her main room and locked the storage room behind her. She left her classroom and made her way to the teacher lounge. This was the room where only her friends seemed to use. There were other lounges in the school and the other teachers all used those. Meredith didn't want to say that her group of friends were somewhat of a clique, but in a strange way they sort of were. No other teachers were in the group. And their group consisted of the younger teachers. Lexie, Alex, Izzie and herself were all relatively newer to the school. Meredith was in her third year of teaching, Alex was in his fourth, same as Izzie and Lexie was just starting out in her second. Mark was unfortunately another teacher who used that lounge, but Meredith tried to not count him in their group considering she didn't care for him.

Entering the lounge she noticed everyone else was there already. Alex was sitting at a table enjoying some donuts Izzie had probably made, and Izzie was sitting close to him already starting to flirt to him. Lexie was at the coffee pot pouring herself a mug of coffee and Meredith came up to her to fill up her mug as well.

"Hey, the two are already flirting? It's only seven in the morning." Meredith asked her, giggling.

"Yeah, it's becoming uncomfortable." Lexie told her.

"Hey guys, remember you have to leave this room sometime today and begin to teach students." Meredith told them as she turned around and looked at them.

"Oh, hey Mer. I didn't see you come in." Izzie said. "Donut? I made them last night."

"Thanks Iz." Meredith said before taking a donut from the box.

"So, have you guys heard anything about this new biology teacher?" Alex asked.

"Not really." Meredith answered.

"I haven't." Izzie added.

"I heard from Mark that he's one of his friends, coming in from Mercy West High School." Lexie said, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Oh, so you've been talking to Mark again?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, we talked last week at the meeting." Lexie added.

"Well, he's Mark's friend that can't be good. That just means we'll have another asshole working here." Meredith said. "And his room will be next to me this time. Great."

"Why'd he come here from Mercy? Did he finally realize he was working at the crappiest high school?" Alex asked.

"Alex, there's no reason you should hate that school." Izzie told him.

"We're rivals in wrestling, that's the best reason to hate them." He said with a chuckle. "Anyway, we should give this guy a shot; we need more testosterone in this group. I'm tired of listening to you girls gossip and talk about getting your nails done."

At that moment Mark Sloan walked in the room, causing Lexie to smile brightly, with a tall, dark haired man behind him. "Good morning guys. We're back in this hell hole where we have to listen to annoying kids all day." Mark greeted.

"You picked to work in a high school; you also picked one of the least challenging subjects to teach." Meredith retorted.

"Harsh Big Grey, I like that sassiness this early in the morning." Mark said with a smirk.

"I'm still immune to you, Mark. And don't call me Big Grey." Meredith said.

"Oh come on, you know you wanna…"

"Who's your friend, Mark?" Izzie asked, interrupting the fight she knew was about to break out.

"Oh, sorry. You guys' this is the new Biology teacher, Derek Shepherd." Mark said, allowing everyone to place the name with the person.

"Welcome to Seattle Grace, I'm Izzie." Izzie said with a smile. He was cute, just not as cute as Alex to her.

"Hey man, welcome. I'm Alex." Alex said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lexie." Lexie said with a smile, before looking back to Mark.

Meredith was the only one to not say anything. He was attractive. That much was obvious. His dark hair was styled perfectly, and he wore a navy blue polo that brought out his eyes and paired it with khaki pants. His blue eyes sparkled as he looked at her, and he had a small smile on his lips.

"Hi, I'm the Anatomy teacher here. Our rooms are next to each other. You have some big shoes to fill. Also, when Harley was here we used a lot of the same materials at different times to teach some similar chapters. I don't know what your teaching plans are later in the year, but if you need to borrow some stuff just ask. See ya around." She said before turning back to her friends.

"I'll see you guys at lunch, have a good first day." Meredith said with a smile before leaving the lounge and making her way to her classroom again.

This was bad. She didn't want to like Derek Shepherd. He was Mark Sloan's best friend, which meant he was an enemy. But he seemed nice, and he didn't hit on her. He actually didn't say anything now that she thought about it.

But he was hot. She wouldn't deny that. He was incredibly attractive. His hair was perfect and his blue eyes were so captivating, and he looked toned. He couldn't be older than twenty-eight either which meant he was only two years older than her. Damn, she couldn't think about this. She couldn't and wouldn't start anything with a co-worker. And even though he didn't seem like an ass yet, didn't mean he wasn't. He could easily turn into one once he opened his mouth.

She turned to her board and wrote the date along with _Welcome Back Students! _on the board before turning back to her desk and watching as students filled her room.

He was just new, that was the only reason why she had somewhat of an interest in him. Nothing was going to happen with him. Ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**First chapter, what did you think? Hopefully you guys caught why I paired certain characters with the subject they teach. Comment please. Also, I have two more chapters already written, but I'm not sure how often I will update. I want to bank some chapters so I can update frequently, but I don't know how that will work. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you EVERYONE for all the great reviews you sent me! I am so thrilled to see the response from you guys and I'm so happy you guys' like the story so far. I'm sorry I wasn't able to update sooner, but I went to Tennessee and Dollywood for Thanksgiving break and accidently left my laptop in my cousin's car. So, the updating has been delayed. Exams are this week so I am updating now and don't know when another will be updated. I have one other chapter written, but I don't want to post that until I have atleast a couple more banked. Sorry guys, but here's an update! Enjoy and review please!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was Derek Shepherd's first day at his new job. He was starting out at Seattle Grace High school today and he was actually looking forward to it. He didn't have pleasant memories of high school when he was younger, he was the band nerd and had an afro with no girlfriend, but he got through it and succeeded in all his classes. He thought he'd always become a Neurosurgeon like his father, but things changed at an early age for him and his life was spun around.

As a child he lived a very happy lifestyle, at least he likes to think so. He had a mother and father who remained faithful and married to one-another, he had four annoying sisters, and he had a dog named Lucky. Growing up his best friend was Mark Sloan, and he shortly became welcomed in the Shepherd family and treated like another family member. He was a brother to Derek. Derek had a great childhood, up until about ten years old.

When he was ten, his father was shot. Michael Derek Shepherd was a wonderful Neurosurgeon. He wasn't the head of Neuro, even though he had the talent for it, because he was a family man first. His family came first in his life, and that would never change for him. His wife was the love of his life, his kids were amazing and he wouldn't trade that for the world, and he definitely wouldn't lose that to a demanding job. However, he was a great surgeon and one day at work a grieving husband of a former patient came into the hospital and started shooting until he finished with a final shot to his head. Michael Shepherd was one who was shot. He was trying to help the man with his grief and tried comforting him, until the gunman snapped and ended Michael's life.

The death of his father turned Derek's life upside down. He became the man of the house, and tried to compose himself in front of his mother and sisters. His mother cried every time she saw Derek for the first week or so because Derek was a spitting image of Michael. Derek learnt to be strong and allowed himself to only break down when he was alone in the confides of his room. He tried to be strong, but it failed so many times. He worked harder in school so his mother wouldn't worry, and when it came time to decide what he wanted to do with his life after high school, he chose not to follow his dream or his father's footsteps and decided to be a teacher.

The decision was tough for Derek. He knew the family had the money because his dad set it aside from when they learnt Derek was going to be born, but he decided to not hurt his mother any more than what she had already gone through and took a different pathway. He thought he'd regret it, but instead he found that he loved teaching students. He could teach them about anything and everything but Biology was the subject he chose to teach.

Seattle Grace had been the high school he wanted to teach at from the very beginning of his career because his father attended the school and met his mother there as well. It was the place they fell in love. Derek thought in this one aspect that he could be somewhat closer to his father. It was a silly idea, one he didn't share with anyone including Mark, but he thought it would help him feel closer to him. When he graduated from college and went out and tried to get a job at Seattle Grace High School he was disappointed to find that there were no openings at the school. He decided to pick another school that was still close to the area, and close to his family in hopes that after a couple years a spot would open and he would be able to work at the school he dreamt of.

Exactly that happened. He worked his first three years at Mercy West High school before finding out a spot was open at SGHS and decided to try for the job again. The spot was perfect for him, the Biology teacher was retiring and they needed a new one. Derek was the man for the job and he got it. He was thrilled. He spent his summer reworking his former lesson plans and getting ready for the new school year. He was also glad that he'd be able to work with Mark.

Now, was the day he'd spent many hot days preparing for over the summer. It was the beginning of the school year. The first day, not only for the students but for him as well. He hadn't attended the meeting a week prior, but he received the information from Principal Richard Webber and reported to the first day.

Derek parked his car next to another teacher's in the parking lot before locking his own and making his way into the school. He entered the office and signed in, not noticing the attention of the office ladies that was focused entirely on him, before making his way to the principal's office. He knocked on the door then entered when he heard the approval.

"Good morning, Derek. Welcome to SGHS for your first day." Richard Webber greeted.

"Yes I am, thank you again for this job opportunity." Derek answered.

"No problem at all, you were the perfect person to fill Jeff Harley's position. I think you'll find the staff very welcoming and if you have any troubles of course please let me know." Richard said, standing to shake Derek's hand.

Derek thanked him once again before exiting the office and making his way to his classroom. He made it to his room and started to set things up and personalize it with pictures of his family around his desk area.

"There he is!" he heard Mark Sloan's booming voice say as his best friend entered his classroom.

"Hey Mark," Derek answered.

"Are you excited for your first day?" Mark asked him.

"You make it sound like I'm a student entering their first day of high school. But yes, I am excited to meet my new students and work here. I mean, they hired you so I don't see why I should have any problems. I also actually teach a subject, unlike you." Derek said.

"Hey! I teach an actual subject. I'm helping young kids learn ways to work out to create a healthier future for themselves." Mark answered.

"Right, is that what you said in your job interview to help you get the job?" Derek asked with a chuckle.

"Actually, yeah. But, it worked." Mark said.

"So, are there any teachers here I need to watch out for?" Derek asked.

"Not really. I mean I only really talk to the younger group, we actually all share the lounge over by your classroom." Mark said.

"Who's the group?" Derek asked.

"Well, there's Alex Karev who is the ceramic teacher. I thought he was gay at first, but he's the wrestling coach and seems really down to earth. He's cool too, just surrounded by girls most of the time. Then there's Izzie Stevens who's a total hottie, but she's too into Karev for me to try anything. She teaches Child Development, which is a class only girls normally take. They watch the birth video and talk about their hormones or something like that. Pointless to me, but whatever. Then there's Lexie Grey who teaches Chemistry. She's hot, but too sweet for me to corrupt or try anything with. Then, there's Meredith Grey, who is Lexie's older sister. She's smoken. I've tried to get in her pants multiple times, but she keeps turning me down. One day though, I'll make progress and get my chance with her. Oh, and she teaches Anatomy. She's in the classroom next to you, and you guys share a smaller private room that connects the two together. They normally have that as the supply closet, but since you guys' don't have many supplies she just keeps a couch and some of her stuff in there. We'll go to the lounge now and see who's in there." Mark said.

"Have you ever tried to have a relationship with someone, I mean you just told me about three teachers here that were females and talked about your chances of scoring with them. One turned you down, which I thought I'd never see the day, but you're still trying your hardest to have sex with her. Why not just try to meet someone worth spending a lifetime with?" Derek asked.

"Seriously Shep, why are you such a girl? I don't want commitment or a freakin lifetime. I live in the moment and I don't want the same girl every day." Mark answered. "That's you. You want the commitment, the marriage, the kids and the white freakin picket fence. Not me."

"Whatever Mark, are you going to show me the lounge?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, come on." Mark said, leading the way out the door and down the hall before opening a door and walking in. Derek followed and was met with the sight of four teachers preparing for the craziness that came with the first day.

There was a well built, sandy blond haired guy sitting at a table enjoying a donut with a blond haired woman next to him. The two were obviously flirting and didn't realize there were new people in the room.

Standing at the counter near what looked like a coffee pot stood two more females. One was tall with brown hair and she was filling a mug with coffee. Next to her, looked to be a petite woman with long golden honey hair curled down her back.

Mark started talking to them and Derek noticed the women turn to look at his best friend. The blond rolled her eyes while the brown haired woman's eyes lit up, while the couple at the table didn't seem to show too much interest in their appearance.

Mark made some rude remark about working with annoying kids and he was surprised to hear the blond bite back with a dig at the subject that Mark taught kids in. He had to bite his own tongue to keep from laughing as the two went back and forth. This was clearly the girl who turned Mark down, and Derek was actually pleased that she did.

She could do so much better. She was beautiful. She had the perfect shade of blond hair that curled beautifully past her shoulders. Her green eyes sparkled and her facial features made her one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She was wearing a lilac elegant tank top that looked professional, and paired it with a slim black skirt that ended at her knees. She was breathtaking and he couldn't stop looking.

He was pulled from his trance when he realized the attention of the four people in the room had been shifted to him. The blond at the table with the guy asked who he was and Mark answered for himself.

He learnt that the guy was Alex, the blond next to him was Izzie, the brunette was Lexie who seemed to be fascinated with Mark, and the final girl was Meredith Grey. Meredith Grey was the one he couldn't stop looking at. Her name was beautiful and fit her appearance perfectly. She introduced herself to him and before he could respond to her, she left his side and exited the room.

He swore to himself long ago that he'd never get involved with co-workers, but something about Meredith Grey seemed to entice him and he couldn't help but think that he could bend that rule for her. Meredith Grey intrigued him, and he suddenly was even more excited to spend the next year working close with her and learning more about her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Second chapter, any thoughts? This chapter gave some back story on Derek and his path to SGHS. I hope you guys' liked it and I hope you reply. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I' so sorry. I'm a horrible author to this story. I have had this chapter saved on my computer and haven't updated it and I have no good excuse. I guess I could say because of school and the holiday season, but that's just lame and doesn't help anything. So, here's an update. I am terribly sorry for making you guys wait and you've probably forgotten all about this story. Sorry! Enjoy if you're still interested!**

The first day of school was half way over. Meredith greeted her morning students with a smile and had a laid back hour with them going over the syllabus for her class and then playing a couple of games to help her and the students all get to know one another.

Meredith was proud to say that she was a well liked teacher by the staff and her students. Students tried their hardest to get in her class and she tried to make sure they all did. She loved her students and she loved her job. So far, this year looked to be going great. She seemed to have a lot of great kids in her class.

This morning there was definitely some buzzing going around about the new teacher, Mr. Shepherd. To all the girls, he seemed to be dreamy and to the guys' he seemed to be a cool guy. The students were shocked to see the replacement of the beloved Mr. Harley, but they seemed to be very welcoming.

She made her way to the teacher lounge in hopes that some of the other staff would already be in there eating lunch, but she discovered an empty room. She grabbed her lunch from the fridge and sat down at the table before pulling out her phone to check for any messages. She had a text from her best friend, Cristina Yang, and she clicked to view it.

Cristina was her best friend that she had met at a local bar near Seattle Grace Hospital. Cristina was a surgical intern at the hospital and they had met one night at Joe's bar located across from the hospital. They each vented to one another when things were bothering each other and from that a friendship grew.

She looked at the message that read: _**How're the new brats?**_

Meredith let out a soft giggle, knowing her friend didn't understand exactly why she loved teaching kids so much. Cristina was a hard-core surgeon and wanted nothing to do with kids, and Meredith was the complete opposite. She didn't see herself settling down or getting married and she definitely didn't think she'd have kids, so the most natural thing for her was to become a teacher and have a bunch of kids each year.

_**Great, I love my new students. There's also a new Biology teacher, all the girls are calling him dreamy. **_Meredith responded.

_**You have a new McDreamy co-worker?**_ Cristina asked.

_**According to my new students, I guess so.**_

_**And what do you think? Is he McDreamy to you?**_

_**Eh, he's ok. I'm not interested in co-workers, you know that. It would complicate things, plus I don't do relationships.**_

_**So, have a casual fling.**_

_**Not with a co-worker. That makes me unprofessional. **_

_**So what. You like sex, use him for that.**_

_**No! Stop it. Shouldn't you be learning how to be a surgeon or something?**_

_**Yeah, on a break right now. I'm operating on a heart in an hour.**_

_**Well, good luck with that. Go save a life.**_

_**Will do, have fun with your brats and McDreamy.**_

_**Thanks.**_

Meredith stopped texting Cristina and heard the door open behind her. She didn't turn to see who it was, she knew it could only be one of five people, and they would eventually speak.

"No one else is having lunch right now?" She heard a voice unknown to her.

She turned in her chair and was met with the curious eyes of Derek Shepherd, or McDreamy as Cristina was starting to call him. That name actually fit him well, very well.

"Who knows, they may have lunch at a different time or got caught up with something. Your class at lunch right now?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm Derek Shepherd by the way. I know we were introduced earlier, but I actually didn't have a chance to talk to you." Derek said as he sat down across from her. "You don't mind if I sit here, do you?"

"No, that's fine. I knew who you were before Mark even said your name. People have been talking about you starting here awhile now. You've made quite an impression on the students as well." Meredith said, letting out a little giggle that made Derek smile. The sound of her giggle was the most beautiful noise he had ever heard.

"Really? And what impression is that?" Derek asked. He was flirting. He felt like he was back in high school again talking to the prettiest girl in school.

"Well, the girls think you're hot and the guys think you're a cool dude." Meredith said.

"Well, that's nice to hear…I guess." Derek said with a chuckle. He waited a few moments before taking a leap and possibly crossing a line. "And does Miss Grey agree with either one of those?" he asked, flashing the smile she assumed was the smile he used to get in all of the girl's pants. It probably would've worked on Meredith too, if she weren't aware of their surroundings.

"Really? You're trying to flirt with me in the teacher's lounge?" she asked.

"Well, I hoped I was accomplishing flirting…" he said chuckling.

"Wow, you're just like him." Meredith said softly, still smiling.

"Like who?" Derek asked confused.

"Mark freaking Sloan. You think that with a few good lines, and that damn smirk that you can get in any girls pants. Just because you try to be all McDreamy and you got all the high school girls swooning over you doesn't mean you can get in mine. I'm immune to that asshole and I'll be immune to you as well." Meredith said, standing up and throwing her lunch away before exiting in a rush without one last look towards Derek.

She almost ran into Mark as she was leaving. "Whoa big Grey, if you wanted to talk to me you could've just said so, no need to run into me." Mark said with a smirk. That damn smirk.

"Shut the hell up, Mark," Meredith responded before brushing past him and making her way to the confides of her secret room.

XXXXXXX

"What the hell did you do to big Grey?" Mark asked as he entered the teacher's lounge.

"Don't call her that. She has a name, and it's Meredith. And I didn't do anything to her, you did." Derek said, snapping at him. He could've actually gotten somewhere with Meredith if it hadn't been for his jerk of a friend. Mark had once again ruined Derek's chance with a girl.

"Dude, what the hell is your problem?"

"I was flirting with Meredith, and I was going to possibly ask her out, but since I'm friends with you she assumed I just wanted to get in her pants. So she stormed out of here and now she hates me." Derek explained.

"Dude, why do you care?" Mark asked.

"Because, I could've really liked her and started a relationship with her. She's beautiful, and has a melodic giggle but she's also secretive. You ruined my chances of getting to know her, really get to know her. All because of you. You suck, Mark." Derek said, standing up and getting ready to throw the remains of his lunch away as well.

"Derek, you don't even know the girl. Plus, if I can't get in her pants, you definitely won't be able to." Mark said.

"I don't want to get in her pants. I want to get to know her, date her, and see if anything could come out of it. God, there's more to a relationship than sex Mark." Derek said.

"You're such a girl. Derek, she's not worth it. Don't you think a relationship would complicate your job?" Mark asked.

"Shut up, Mark." Derek said before leaving the room and going to his classroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The end of the day was here and Meredith was packing up her stuff for the day when she heard a knock on her door. Without looking to see who it was she answered the person and allowed them in.

"Hey," she heard a rough male's voice say. The voice belonged to Derek Shepherd.

"What do you want?" Meredith asked, not bothering to look at him.

"To apologize. I wasn't trying to get in your pants. And I'm not anything like Mark, trust me. Mark and I grew up together, and he's practically my brother, but he's an ass. He's all about hookups and sex, that's not me." Derek said.

"Are you gay?" Meredith asked with a giggle.

"No I'm not gay." He said as he rolled his eyes. "I just care about more than sex. I wasn't trying to get in your pants. I was trying to see if I had a chance with you, because if I did then I would've liked to get to know you." Derek answered.

"Why?"

"Because, you intrigue me. Your beautiful and smart and nice. You have no idea what students say about you. You've heard the talk of your students when they talk about other teachers, but I listened to all my students today say so many good things about you. You're loved by this whole school." Derek said.

"Look Derek, you seem like a sweet guy. You're nice and I'm sorry I called you an asshole. But you have to realize that with you being friends with Mark, that doesn't put you in a good light. And I'm sorry I accused you of wanting just sex, but it seems you want so much more than that. You want a relationship. You're the type of guy who wants marriage and all of that, and that's not the kind of girl I am. I don't date, I don't get into relationships and I will probably never get married or have my own kids. That's why I'm a teacher, because I'll never have my own. So, even though you seem like a sweet, caring guy. You're not the guy for me, and I'm not the girl for you." Meredith told him.

"How do you know I'm not the guy for you, or that you're not the girl for me? We don't even know each other. I'm just asking for one date, no marriage or a lifetime with you. A date. That's it." Derek said.

"I'm sorry, but no. I don't date, but I definitely don't date co-workers. If you'll excuse me, I need to get home." Meredith said before grabbing her belongings and moving towards the door, waiting for him to follow and exit so she could lock the door.

"Can we be friends?" Derek asked.

"Sure, we can be friends." Meredith said with an amused smile as she locked the door.

"So, does that mean you'll share your secret room with me?" Derek asked with a smile.

"How did you know?" Meredith asked shocked.

"Mark told me, it's no longer your secret." Derek said with a chuckle.

"How did he know?" Meredith asked.

"I'm not sure. Does that mean I can?" he asked.

"Fine, but you don't get to let him in there. I won't allow it. I go there to read and get away from the craziness during my planning period or before school starts, so you can't be there when I'm in there." She said, laying down the rules.

"Ok, I can live with those rules." Derek said, feeling accomplished.

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Welcome to SGHS." Meredith said.

"Thank you. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Derek," Meredith said before turning and leaving down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, when is McDreamy going to show up?" Cristina asked Meredith that night at Joe's.

"Uh, he's not. I'm not even sure if the other teachers remembered our yearly tradition." Meredith responded.

Every year after the first day of school the teachers would get together at Joe's and celebrate and toast to a new year. They had been doing it for three years now, but she wasn't sure if they would show up. No one had mentioned it earlier that day.

"Well, here comes one." Cristina said as she saw Lexie coming up to the bar.

"Hey guys," Lexie said, taking the seat next to Meredith.

"Hey Lex, how was the first day?" Meredith asked.

"Great, my students are good. I'm excited for this year. How about you?" Lexie asked.

"Also good, all the kids are excited to start learning about bones and they want to go to the morgue." Meredith said with a smile.

"Hey guys," Alex said entering the bar with Izzie at his side.

"Hey, what's up?" Lexie said as they took their seats.

"Not much. Got through the day and dealt with the new students." Alex answered.

"I don't know why you say it like that. The students are great. Mine are so excited for the course, and they love playing with the robotic babies. They're going to think otherwise when they have to take home the babies for a weekend." Izzie laughed.

"Yeah, that's some hard-core stuff." Cristina mumbled under her breath sarcastically.

"Well, we can't all be heart surgeons." Alex said.

"Shut up, Evil Spawn." Cristina retorted. "You don't have the brains to be any kind of surgeon. You teach ceramics, that's not even a hard-core subject to teach."

"Stop it you two." Izzie said in a mothering way. "Have you guys heard all the buzz over Mr. Dreamy?" Izzie asked excitedly sipping her drink.

"You mean, Mr. McDreamy?" Cristina asked.

"Yeah…wait no it's just Dreamy. How do you know about him?" Izzie asked.

"Meredith was texting me earlier about the new teacher and said the students were calling him dreamy, so I came up with McDreamy." Cristina said.

"McDreamy, I like that." Lexie laughed.

"So does all the other girls in the school. I hear he flirts with Miss Grey." Alex added.

"What?" Meredith asked, choking on her drink.

"Yeah, I heard some girls chatting in my room and they said that McDreamy is so cute and that no one stood a chance because he had googily eyes for Miss. Grey." Alex said, in a high-pitched girly voice.

"That's not true. We talked, he flirted, and I denied him. That's all." Meredith said casually.

"Excuse me, that's all? Meredith, explain!" Lexie said.

"It's not a big deal. We were in the teacher lounge and we were talking, and I mentioned how the kids were excited he was teaching and that the girls thought he was cute. He asked me if I agreed with the girls' and I accused him of being just like Mark and went off on him about how he just wants to get in my pants and that I was immune to Mark and that I would be immune to him as well, then I stormed out. We talked at the end of the day and I explained to him that I couldn't and wouldn't start a relationship with a co-worker and that we just needed to keep things professional. It's not a big deal." Meredith finished.

"He likes you, and he flirted with you. That's a big deal." Izzie said excitedly.

"No, we're just friends." Meredith said.

"Sure." Cristina added.

"Oh, I invited Mark and he might bring McDreamy." Lexie said.

"Ugh, Lex, why would you invite that scum-bag?" Meredith asked with a groan.

"Ouch big Grey, that hurts. Why wouldn't anyone invite me? Everyone loves me." Mark's voice said as he joined the table the group was sitting at, with Derek in tow.

"That's not true." Meredith grumbled.

"Who's McDreamy? Me?" Mark asked.

"No, it's actually, Derek." Alex said, not thinking of what he was doing.

"Alex!" hissed Izzie, Lexie and Meredith quietly as Cristina laughed.

"Derek, McDreamy?" Mark asked shocked.

"What?" Derek asked with a chuckle.

"You're McDreamy." Alex said.

"To who?" Derek asked, looking over at Meredith hopefully. Maybe she came up with that nick-name.

"All the girls in school. They were very chatty today and named you McDreamy." Meredith answered with a giggle. She didn't want the others to include her and Cristina's earlier phone conversation, so she spoke up first.

"That's…embarrassing." Derek said.

"Don't be embarrassed, they all love you." Izzie told him with a smile.

"Well then, I guess I should be happy for that." Derek said.

"Yeah, normally we have to hear all about how much they think Alex and Mark are cute, this year I guess it's you." Meredith said. "I'm getting another drink, anyone want anything?"

"I'll take another, I don't have to be to work till tomorrow afternoon." Cristina said.

"I'll come with you." Derek said, standing as well and following Meredith's petite frame to the bar.

"Thanks for inviting Mark and I tonight," Derek chuckled.

"Sorry, every year the teachers get together and have a drink on the first day of school. I didn't think any of them would remember, but they showed up. Also, I never invite Mark to places unless I have to." Meredith answered.

"Is there a reason you hate him so much?" Derek asked.

"He's just annoying. He thinks he's God's gift to every woman, and he tries to get in every girl's pants. I don't like his arrogance and the way he acts is just annoying. Sorry, I know he's like your brother, or best friend or something." Meredith said, before ordering her drink order.

"No, I understand, it's ok." Derek said, also ordering his drink of choice. "So, who's the woman sitting next you? Does she work at the school, because I didn't see her today?"

"No, she's actually a surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital." Meredith answered.

"Really? My dad worked there as a Neurosurgeon. What is she doing here?" Derek asked.

"We met here. Once I moved here I didn't really know anyone, so one night I came here and we were both getting drunk and complaining about life at the bar, and ever since then we've been friends. We're different in a variety of ways, but we've become good friends. And then the rest of the group started coming here and now we're all a big group." Meredith smiled.

"I see, well all of you but Mark that is." Derek chuckled.

"Exactly." Meredith giggled.

"Look at them," Izzie said with a smile back at the table.

"What?" Lexie said, turning her attention away from Mark.

"They're totally flirting!" Izzie said, happily clapping and laughing.

"Iz, calm down." Alex said with a chuckle.

"Sorry." She said.

"Let's make a bet, how long do you guys think till they sleep together?" Cristina asked.

"What? No. She won't sleep with him. If she won't sleep with me, she won't sleep with him." Mark said.

"Would you shut up? She's not interested in you, and she won't be. Give it up." Cristina said.

"Instead of sleeping together, why don't we make a bet on how long till they go on a date. She won't sleep with him before she dates him." Lexie said.

"True, she's not a slut." Izzie added.

"Ok, I give it two weeks." Cristina said.

"By the weekend." Alex added.

"Hmmm, I think a week." Lexie said.

"I'll go six days." Izzie said.

"I say never." Mark said.

"Ok, so we'll see whoever is closest once they go on their first date. Whoever is closest wins forty bucks." Cristina said.

They all turned their attention back to the couple in discussion and noticed how they were bother laughing and flirting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**What'd you think? Derek shows interest in Meredith, but she's not allowing it. And our first bet has been made! Comments?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the wonderful updates! Again I apologize for waiting so long to update it earlier, but because you all commented and were so nice I decided to update early this time! Enjoy!**

Two weeks later things at the school had worked their way into a routine. The students were adjusting well to the new school year and the new classes they were in and the most of them still had the motivation to do their homework. Meredith was getting to know the students better and was able to joke around with them, but also make sure they knew to respect and listen to her.

She loved her students and the school year so far. Derek hadn't bothered her anymore and they had actually started a good friendship. The whole group met up in the mornings, but by lunch only Derek and Meredith had the same time off. Sometimes Meredith would eat alone in her private room, but sometimes she would join him in the lounge.

She was starting to realize that she had stronger feelings for him than just co-workers. He was nice, funny and seemed like a really sweet guy. She couldn't understand why he was friends with Mark. They were polar opposites and the two just didn't seem like the type to click and become friends.

It was Meredith's lunch time when she went into the lounge to grab her lunch. She had planned to take it back to her room, but seeing Derek sitting there alone made him look lonelier than she realized. Why was she being stupid and not eating lunch with him every day? They could be friends and sit by each other and talk.

"Hey, Derek." She said, moving towards the fridge in the corner of the room.

He sat at a round table across the room and looked up as she spoke to him. His deep blue eyes gazed into her sea-green eyes and she felt her wall lose a few bricks around it. This guy was too hard to resist.

"Hey, Mer." The nickname fell off his tongue and he immediately wanted to take it back. They weren't close enough to have nicknames for each other, or shorten the other's name.

Meredith loved how he shortened her name. She'd heard it in the past and thought it was stupid how people would shorten it and weren't able to just say her whole name, but hearing it from him sounded different. She didn't like how much she enjoyed hearing him say it.

"How's your day so far?" she asked, heating her lunch up before joining him.

He smiled, happy that she was eating with him. "It's been good. The students' were mad when I told them they had a pop quiz, but they got over it and they all did well, so I can't complain. How's yours?"

"Good. My students are watching a movie on cadavers. We have a field trip coming up to Seattle Grace Hospital to see the morgue and cadavers. They either love it or hate it, but I always love it." She said.

"Really? I wouldn't peg you as the girl who loves to see dead bodies." He smirked.

That damn smirk.

"Don't peg me, I'm not peggable." She said with a grin. "Actually, when I was younger I was going to be a surgeon." Meredith confided.

"Really?"

"Yeah, my mom is the great Ellis Grey." Meredith said, seeing if he knew the name.

"Seriously? I heard my dad talk about her a lot growing up. She was an incredible surgeon, but my dad couldn't stand her."

"That's surprising. Normally everyone loves her and bows down to her feet." Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Not my dad." Derek said, seeing this was a bad topic.

"She wanted me to be a surgeon and I wanted to be one too, but then she told me I wouldn't be able to live up to her 'legend' and that I would fail and end up dropping out of med school. I ignored her and was going to go through with it, but then before high school ended I started volunteering at a local Elementary school and really loved working with the kids and decided to be a teacher. She was so mad when I told her; we stopped talking for a while because of it." Meredith shared. She had no idea why it was so easy to tell him all of this.

"Wow. I'm sorry you had to go through that, Mer. That's horrible." He said.

"That's not even the worse of it, but you don't need to know all about it. Tell me why you went into teaching." She offered.

"I just loved working with students and being able to teach them all about Biology. I loved the subject growing up and wanted to teach it in a fun way for students. So I became a teacher." He told her.

"Why'd you transfer to this school?" she asked curious. She was surprised how much she enjoyed getting to know him.

"Well, I always wanted to work here from the beginning. My parents went here and this is where they met and fell in love. It sounds dorky and lame, but I thought it'd be cool to work where my parents fell in love. God, that does sound lame since I said it out loud." He said with a chuckle.

Meredith giggled and that made Derek's smile grow wider. He loved that sound. It had become his favorite sound. He never knew you could have a favorite sound, or if anyone else did, but he knew her giggle would forever be his favorite.

"It's not lame. It's cute." She said with a smile.

They finished their lunch with some small talk about random things, and then returned to their classrooms.

Xxxxxxx

Derek's class was watching a movie on worms and their bodies. The girls would gasp and voice their disgust whenever a gross part came up, and the guys loved it. They would be dissecting a worm soon and some kids loved it and some hated it.

He had been thinking about his lunch with Meredith earlier. It seemed they were getting along better and she was more willing to talk and have lunch with him. Every day when he went to the lounge he hoped for her to join him, but when she didn't he felt disappointment. He couldn't help but feel attraction to her. Not just her looks, although she was amazingly beautiful, but her personality pulled him in and he couldn't get rid of the feeling that he was meant to meet her for a reason.

She had mentioned that her students were going to morgue soon, and he thought maybe his students would enjoy that too. It had some similarities with Biology. He could somehow pull it off, and be able to spend a whole day with her.

He smiled at the idea and decided to talk to her about it right away. He told his class he'd be right back, but they were either too into the movie, or sleeping.

He opened her door and the room was just as dark as his own. A video on dead bodies in morgues was on the television in her room, and she was busy typing something on her computer. The light from the small screen illuminated her face and he smiled slightly at how beautiful she looked in that moment.

He walked up the small isle and walked around her desk to talk to her.

"Hey Mer," he said quietly to not disrupt her class.

"Derek, what are you doing in here? Don't you have a class right now?" she asked.

"Well yeah, but they're watching a movie and I wanted to talk to you about something." He told her.

"Ok, what?" she asked.

"When are you going on that field trip?" he asked.

"Next week on Friday, why?" she asked.

"Would it be ok if my class joined you guys?"

"You teach Biology, why would you want your students to go the morgue?"

"Well, it would teach them the other side. We learn about life in Biology but I also want to show them what happens in the process after the biology." He sounded like an idiot, he really did.

"That's…the weirdest thing I think I've heard." She giggled softly.

"I know, it sounds dumb, but I think they could learn something." He said.

"Yeah, maybe. I don't mind if your class joins, you have to get it approved by Webber and get permission slips out." Meredith told him. "Here's an extra slip I have if you want to edit it and make copies for your kids."

"Thank you, I appreciate it." He said with a wink before taking the paper and leaving.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the end of the day when Meredith met up with Derek again. They were both leaving their rooms at the same time and Derek smiled at the luck he was having that day.

"Hey Derek, big weekend plans?" she asked.

"Not really, family dinner Sunday night. Nothing else. You?"

"Nope. Just stuff around the house. Did you talk to Webber about the field trip?"

"Yeah, I emailed him during class and he gave me the permission. I was able to get permission slips out to my afternoon classes." He told her. "Thanks again."

"No problem. It'll be fun to go with another class and we can keep each other company. The kids love it, but after going there so many times it gets boring for me. It'll be nice to have another teacher there." She smiled as they made their way to their parked cars.

"Good, it sounds fun. I'm sure the kids will love it. It'll be interesting." He said.

"Yeah, it really will." She said with a smile. She found herself doing that a lot around him. Smiling and feeling happier.

"Look, I know you don't date co-workers, but is there any chance I could convince you to let me take you to a friend-like dinner on Saturday? We can figure out plans for the field trip and plan whatever supplies we need to share this year. We can go as friends if you want, strictly friends." Derek said. He wanted a date.

"I guess that could work. What'd you have in mind?" she asked.

"Uh, dinner and then maybe a movie?" he asked, getting excited at the aspect of a possible date.

"Sounds good. Do you think we should risk going somewhere around here?" she asked.

"Why not?"

"Well, with students going out this weekend chances are they could be at the same theater or restaurant. They'll think we're dating or something and spread gossip."

"Oh, right. Well, we can go to Bellevue. There's a nice Italian restaurant there, is that ok?" he asked. "I'll pick you up at six and we'll go."

"Yeah, that sounds perfect."

"Good, then it's a date." He said, testing her to see if she'd change it to a friend-thing.

"It's a date." She answered.

Derek watched as she got in her car and pulled away. He had a date with the prettiest girl in Seattle Grace High School, and he couldn't wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**They have a date planned…maybe two if you count the field trip. What'd you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are amazing for leaving comments and I really do appreciate them. It's so nice to hear what you guys think about this story. You have the horrible blizzard and crazy weather situations to thank for this update so soon. I'm stuck in my house, school is closed, and I don't have to work so I'm getting writing done. Enjoy this!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cristina, Lexie and Izzie were in Meredith's room at her apartment. Meredith's date with Derek was in an hour and they were picking an outfit out for her.

"So, a date with McDreamy after two weeks…looks like I win." Cristina gloated.

Izzie and Lexie groaned as Meredith looked to them with confusion etched on her face.

"Win what?" Meredith asked.

"Nothing." Izzie and Lexie said in unison, trying to get Cristina to keep her mouth shut.

"We all bet how long it would take for you to go on a date with Derek, I won of course." Cristina said.

"How long did you say?" Meredith asked. Unsure how she felt about the bet.

"I guessed two weeks. Everyone else guessed sooner. Or never." Cristina said.

"Who guessed never?"

"Mark."

"Oh, of course he did. Probably thinks I'll jump him instead. Pig head." Meredith said.

"Are you mad, Mer?" Lexie asked.

"No, it's stupid, but I'm not mad. Congrats, Cristina." Meredith giggled before returning to her closet and picking out a shirt.

"How's this?" Meredith asked, holding up a lavender, long-sleeve shirt that had a v-cut that showed just a decent amount of cleavage. She paired it with dark-wash jeans, and a pair of converse.

"Perfect. It's fall now, so the weather will be perfect for long-sleeve and maybe a light jacket." Izzie said.

"Ok, I'm going to go get dressed. You guys can leave. Thank you for coming over." Meredith said.

"We don't get to stay till he comes?" Cristina asked.

"Uh, no. The last thing I need is for him to see you guys here. He'll think I'm making a big deal out of this. And I'm not."

"You totally are. You don't know if you should think of this as a date or just a friend thing." Lexie said.

"Shut up. It's friends. Just friends." Meredith argued.

"Sure it is." Cristina mumbled.

"Mer, why put a label on it right now? Just go, and if you have fun then that's great. You need some fun. If you start to think you like him as more than a friend then you'll know your answer. If you don't like him more than a friend then you'll know you just want to be co-workers and friends with him. Don't decide anything just yet." Izzie said.

"That sounds good. I'll do that." Meredith said. "Ok, you guys really have to go."

The three girls got up from the bed and left the room, saying good bye to Meredith and wishing her luck.

After Meredith got dressed and let her hair lie loosely against her shoulder she looked at the reflection of herself in the mirror. She didn't want to add too much makeup; she just kept with her basics. She wasn't going to try on this date. She was just going to be herself, and if she started to develop feelings for Derek, then she'd see where it took her. If she didn't, oh well.

She heard the door chime as he rang the door bell and made her way down stairs. She opened the door and saw Derek standing behind the door. It was hard to look away. His blue eyes shone brightly as he took in her appearance and a wide smile took over his lips. He looked hot, and her breath was hard to level as she took in his perfect gelled hair, crisp light blue button-up shirt, and loose fitted dark-washed jeans.

Derek couldn't catch his breath as he took in Meredith's appearance. Her blond hair lay in golden waves that fell past her shoulders, her bright green eyes sparkled, her lavender shirt fit her well and gave him a peak at her cleavage, but not too much, and her jeans hugged her hips in a flattering way. God, she was beautiful.

"You look beautiful." Derek told her, pulling a batch of lilies from behind his back.

"Thank you, these are beautiful. You didn't have to buy these." Meredith told him. She held the flowers to her nose and sniffed. They smelt wonderful, and they were her favorite flower. She smiled up at Derek.

"It's no big deal, just being a gentleman." He said. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my coat." She told him.

She grabbed her coat from the side closet and was surprised when she felt Derek help her pull it on. She smiled appreciatively towards him and they exited her house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive to the restaurant was filled with little chit chat and comfortableness.

They entered the restaurant and Derek told the hostess they were there. She led them to a table in the corner, and Derek pulled her chair out for her.

"You're very gentlemanly tonight." Meredith giggled.

"I'm always a gentleman." Derek said with a chuckle.

"I've noticed that a lot tonight."

"My dad and mom always taught me that being a gentleman was the best way to be a man." Derek told her, not sure how much she wanted to hear about his family. He couldn't tell if this was a date or just a friend thing. So far, they hadn't discussed any school, so that was good.

"How did they teach you?" Meredith asked as she looked over the menu.

"Well, I grew up with four sisters, so my dad taught me how to treat a woman the right way. Pull out her chair, open the door for her, help her with her coat, and be respectful. I also saw my dad treat my mom the best way. He always looked at her with this intense look of love, like she was the love of his life, and he never wanted to let her go. I always wanted that." Derek said. He needed to shut up or he was going to lose her and never get a chance to date her for real.

"That's so sweet. I never had that. I grew up alone." Meredith said.

"No siblings?" he asked.

"No, not until a couple years ago when I found out about my half sister, Lexie."

Derek was just about to ask a question when the waitress came over. They each ordered their food and waited for the waitress to leave.

"She was a little hesitant to leave," Meredith giggled.

"I don't see why." Derek chuckled.

"Because she has a crush on you," Meredith giggled again.

"That's silly, she doesn't know me." Derek said.

"Doesn't matter, she thinks you're hot."

"Really and how do you know that?" Derek asked with amusement shining in his eyes.

"I saw it in her eyes. She thinks you're hot, and she's jealous that you're on a date with me and not her." Meredith giggled.

"Hmm…doesn't matter. I don't want to be on a date with her, I'm glad I'm on a date with you." Derek said. Completely cheesy. "We are on a date right? I'm guessing we were since we haven't talked about school or work."

"I'm still deciding."

"And how are you deciding?" he asked.

"Well, I'm being myself and seeing if I have any feelings for you while on this date. If so, I might go on another date, if not then we'll remain work friends."

"That's very honest and reasonable. So far, I'm having fun though, and I hope you are too. I just want to get to know you more." Derek said.

"I don't know if I can let you know me." She said.

"Why?"

"I'm not exactly the girl-next-door. I'm dark and twisty. I didn't grow up with your childhood."

"I don't care about that stuff. I want to get to know _you, _Mer. The childhood, crappiness, dark past and anything else you have. It doesn't matter. Right now I just want to get to know you and then we can take it from there." Derek told her.

"Ok. Thank you." She told him nervously as she played with her spaghetti.

"So, tell me about your parents." Derek offered.

"Well, my mom was a surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital. She worked all day every day, and she cheated on my father with a co-worker. My dad left us when I was five and I haven't seen him since. I know he lives nearby only because of Lexie. I met her when she joined the school a couple years ago and talked to me about our dad. I told her he wasn't my dad, and she understands now. I have trust issues, so you've been warned." Meredith told him.

"Meredith, I'm so sorry. I'm glad you found Lexie though. You have family with her, and that has to make it better, right?" he asked.

"It does. I love her to death and she's a really good sister." Meredith smiled.

"What happened with your mom when your dad left?" he asked.

"Well, she was never home for me. I was practically alone all the time and had to raise myself. She was a horrible mother." Meredith shared. "Enough about my family and me, tell me about you."

"Well, I grew up nearby with my mom, dad, and four sisters. I'm the middle child and only boy, so my dad took pity on me growing up. He'd take me fishing, and we'd play ball a lot of the time. He was a neurosurgeon as well at Seattle Grace, but he got shot and died when a former patient's husband came into the hospital and started shooting. It was horrible, and it changed my whole family. My mom was devastated and my sisters were broken and confused, and I became the man of the house. It was hard growing up without a father figure. I didn't know how to be a man without him." Derek said. He didn't want to hold anything back; he felt this unbelievable amount of trust towards her.

"Oh, Derek, I'm so sorry. That had to be horrible for you. Although you didn't have a father figure growing up, you turned out to be a great man." Meredith assured.

"Thank you, my mom is the one to take the credit. She made sure I didn't become some jerk after losing him." Derek told her.

"She did well from what I can tell so far." Meredith said with a wink.

"Well thank you," Derek said with a chuckle. "Enough of this deep talk, let's get into favorites."

"Favorites?" Meredith asked confused, taking a bite of her spaghetti.

"Yeah. I'll start. What's your favorite flavor of ice-cream?" he asked.

"Uhm…strawberry. It's a classic." She smiled.

"Mine's coffee." He added.

"Color?"

"Blue, indigo not light blue."

"Lavender, even though it's girly."

"Food?"

"Pizza," she smiled.

"Chicken Parmesan."

"Candy?"

"Hmm…I'm not a big fan of candy or sweets, but occasionally I like chocolate."

"Skittles are the best." She giggled.

Derek laughed at her competitiveness as he called the waitress over so he could pay.

"Is it on separate bills?" the waitress asked with a smile only towards Derek.

Meredith nodded at Derek, but he ignored it. "No, it's one, for me." He told her.

"Oh, ok." The waitress said before departing.

"I can pay my way, we never really made this a real date." She said.

"No, but I'm hoping that it is now." He told her.

"Ok, yeah it can be. I'll pay for the movie then."

"Uh, no you won't. My dad also taught me that when you take a girl out on a date, you pay. It's the way things go. Let me treat you to a nice date."

"Fine, I accept." Meredith giggled. She was having fun, a lot of fun and that surprised her.

"Good, once that girl comes back we'll go to the movies." Derek said.

"Oh, she's mad at you now."

"What, why?"

"Because she knows we're really on a date." She giggled.

"That's stupid, she shouldn't be mad at me since she doesn't know me and I have no interest in her." Derek chuckled.

"Well, she does. I can see it in her eyes." Meredith giggled.

Derek smiled. He was out on a date with an amazing, beautiful woman. He was having fun, and he loved that amazing little giggle. He didn't have any interest in that waitress or any other girl in that room. Just Meredith.

**What'd you think? **


	6. Just Passin' Through

**Update! **

The couple had just left the movies when they entered Derek's car. He didn't want the date to end. He was having so much fun with Meredith, and being around her made everything better. He just felt so much lighter and happier than what he had previously. His past relationships had never been anything special, but he was starting to think that if he started a relationship with Meredith, then that would be amazing.

He was glad at dinner when she admitted that this was officially a date. He just felt like this was a girl he needed to get to know to love. She already seemed so lovable. The students loved her, her laugh was melodic, and even though her past was dark and twisty, as she claimed, she still seemed optimistic and amazing.

"So, did you like the movie?" he asked her as they made their way into traffic.

"Yeah, it was great. Very funny." Meredith answered.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Do you want to go get some ice cream? My treat." He said.

Meredith had tried to pay for the movie, but he wouldn't let her.

"You don't have to do that, its ok." Meredith said.

"I want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I don't really want this night to end yet." He admitted.

Meredith smiled. No guy had ever been so honest and so romantic towards her before and she knew she was under Derek Shepherd's spell. He really was a great guy.

"Ok then, ice cream it is."

They pulled into a little ice cream parlor and entered the small little room. They had a nice sitting area and it was decorated in cute ice cream cones and ice cream scoops on the walls. An employee came to the front from the back of the store and smiled warmly at the new customers with a greeting.

"I'm guessing you want strawberry?" Derek smiled.

"You already know me so well." Meredith smiled.

"I'm hoping I can get to know you more with more dates?" Derek asked.

"That's something we should definitely talk about, and I think doing so with ice cream sounds perfect."

Derek ordered two small ice creams. One strawberry and one coffee. They each took their own and found a little table to sit at. The restaurant was empty and the employee that had helped them returned to the back office in the store and left the couple alone.

"So, discussing dating in the future?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. I'd like more dates, just I'm worried about keeping it from Richard." Meredith answered.

"We can tell him whenever we want." He told her.

"Maybe for now, dates. If it seems like this is going to become more than just dates then maybe we can decide on that and then talk to Richard about it. Also, I don't want our students finding out, so we have to try to be discrete about it."

"That sounds reasonable. You know the kids gossip, right?" he asked.

"Derek, its high school. Of course they gossip. They've already decided that you're going to date and marry Rose." Meredith giggled.

Rose Pecker was a math teacher at the high school, and Meredith couldn't stand her.

"What? That's crazy." Derek said. He knew Rose, and she definitely wasn't his type. The only teacher he could see himself dating and possibly marrying was Meredith. She was perfect.

"Yep, they have your future picked out for you." Meredith answered while she ate.

"I don't agree with it, or like it."

"Oh, it's just the kids thinking up weird scenarios for you. Like the fact that you're going to live in a big house with her and have five chatty children."

"I'm sorry, what? Five chatty children?"

"Ok, well they just said five kids, but I added the chatty part. Because you are very chatty." Meredith smiled.

"I will never date Rose. So sorry to say, but their plan for me will not work." At least not with Rose, maybe with Meredith.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Shepherd." Meredith giggled.

Derek smiled. He loved that sound, and hearing her call him Mr. Shepherd made his blood boil and dirty thoughts to enter his mind. He calmed himself down and finished his ice cream before asking if she were ready to go.

Neither one wanted the evening to end, but it eventually had to.

"We didn't talk about the field trip at all," Meredith pointed out as he walked her to her door.

"No, we didn't, but I'm kind of glad we didn't. I enjoyed just getting to know you." Derek told her.

"Me too, but we should figure out our plans for the trip. Maybe Monday at school if you don't have anything going on after school we can stay after and plan something out?" Meredith asked.

"Sounds good. I don't have anything going on." He told her.

"Perfect then." She smiled.

"Meredith, I had a great time tonight. I'm hoping we'll be able to do this more?" he asked.

"I'd like that. I had a lot of fun too."

"Would I be too forward if I kissed you?" he asked. He felt like he was in high school all over again, but he felt a special connection with Meredith and he didn't want to screw it up.

"No, I think I would question you more if you didn't." Meredith giggled.

Derek moved closer to her and raised his hands to her face and pulled her in for a soft kiss. He was about to pull back when Meredith reached her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another one. The couple let go of each other and smiled softly.

"Good night, Derek." Meredith said while she opened the door.

"Good night, I'll see you Monday." He said before turning to his car after she closed the door.

The kiss had been amazing. He felt a spark with her every time they touched, and he couldn't help but think that it was sign.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meredith closed the door behind her and couldn't help but feel confused. She had never felt this way about a guy before. He made her feel so special compared to any other guy she had been with. This date had been the best one she had ever been on, and that clearly meant something. She wasn't the type of girl to dream about marriage and children and the big fancy house, but something in Derek Shepherd's eyes told her that he could be the man she fell in love with and trusted with her whole heart.

She tried to push the thoughts away, but they wouldn't leave her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about Derek or their amazing date. He had been so attentive and interested in her past and childhood. He suffered from his own pain from his past, and still had this amazing personality and optimism.

She got ready for bed and continued to let her thoughts return to Derek and his amazing blue eyes and funny sense of humor. She was really starting to fall for Derek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday morning came and Meredith was excited and nervous to see Derek. Even though she had enjoyed herself at the date, and they had agreed on more dates, she still didn't know how to act around him yet. She didn't want the others to make a big deal out of anything, especially since they hadn't even discussed becoming anything, and she also didn't want the students to suspect anything.

She decided she needed to talk to Derek about things before they found themselves in a situation in the lounge. Before going to her room in the morning, she stopped at his and saw him already sitting behind his computer. He had a light blue oxford shirt on, and it made his blue eyes twinkle more as they danced across his computer screen.

She knocked lightly and giggled a little when she saw him jump at the noise. He looked up and saw her and smiled brightly.

"Hey," he said as she entered.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked him.

"Good and you?" he smiled.

"I'm good. Look, I wanted to talk about things before we ended up around the other teachers and not know how to act. I like you, and I think you like me. I had fun on our date the other night, but I still think we need to act like friends around the others. Not that we're anything more than friends right now, but I just don't want them to think about us being anything more than friends…"

"Meredith, you're rambling." He said as he moved from behind his desk and closer to her.

"Sorry, that's a habit. It's annoying and completely embarrassing."

"It's adorable and I love it." He smiled.

"That's just…weird." She giggled.

"Well, I do. Now, what is it that you're saying about our relationship status?"

"No, I just thought we should act like we've acted before in front of everyone else, until we figure things out."

"Well, I can act friendly and be your friend around them, but I was hoping we could figure out what's going on between us now." Derek told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Meredith Grey, I have spent all weekend thinking about you. Every thought, no matter what I did, was about you in some way. I just…I kept playing our date over and over in my head and I just… I can't help but want to be with you. Really be with you." Derek told her, standing in front of her and holding her hands.

"Meaning what?" she asked confused.

"Meaning that I would like to be your boyfriend." Derek said nervously.

"Derek Shepherd, are you asking me to go steady with you?" Meredith giggled. No man had ever acted this way with her. They normally just assumed that she would date them.

"Yes, I am." He chuckled.

"Then I accept." Meredith agreed.

"So, you're my girlfriend now?" he asked.

"Yes, but we still can't act like it in front of the other teachers." Meredith warned.

"What? Why? They're all your friends and Mark's my friend, we can tell them." He told her. He hoped she didn't want their relationship to be a secret.

"Can we wait just a little bit? This is so new to us, let's just wait and then find the right time to tell them."

"But we will tell them, right?"

"Yes, I don't think we can keep this a secret too much." Meredith giggled.

"Can I kiss you now?" he asked.

"Again, you're asking to kiss me. My boyfriend better stop asking and just kiss me sometime." Meredith giggled.

Derek laughed before he pulled her in his arms and kissed her. Really kiss her this time. Not a kiss good-night or soft little kiss. This kiss made sparks explode along their bodies and deepened and made them realize just how strong their connection seemed to be.

"We're still meeting after school to discuss the field trip plans, right?" she asked.

"You bet, your room or mine?" he smiled.

"Mine." Meredith kissed him softly on the lips then moved away from him. "I'll see you then."

"No lunch?" he asked.

"Oh, that' right. You and I have lunch by ourselves. Ok, lunch." Meredith smiled.

"Lunch." Derek grinned.

"See you then," she said before exiting his room.

They each had smiles on their faces, and spent the rest of the day happy and excited for the relationship they had just started. The connection between them was amazing and so strong, and they couldn't wait to see where it took them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**They're finally together. Now the real fun starts (: **


	7. See You When I See You

**Thanks so much for the fabulous reviews. I wanted to write this earlier, but last night I went to a Jason Aldean concert, I love that man!, so I didn't get a chance to till now. Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was finally Friday and Meredith was getting ready for work. Since it was a casual dress day and also a field trip for her and Derek's class she decided to wear a pair of her favorite jeans, and SGHS t-shirt and sweat shirt.

Her and Derek's relationship had so far been going great. It had only been a week, but in that week they had been able to keep their relationship a secret in front of the others, and also enjoy their time alone at lunch.

Derek had been amazing and understanding with her about keeping it a secret with the others, and also not wanting everyone to know. It had been hard for them not to touch, or share a gentle look in front of the others, but so far they had been able to.

Today was the field trip, and she knew it was going to be hard to spend all day together and not want to kiss or touch Derek.

She entered her room and decided to spend some time in the private room attached between hers and Derek's. She started organizing the list of students attending the field trip and all the information they would need for the bus and location to the morgue. She heard Derek call her name from her classroom and opened the door to see him looking for her.

"Derek, I'm in here." She told him.

"Oh, I keep forgetting this room is here." Derek laughed as he entered and saw her going through the papers. "Everything ready for today?" he asked.

Meredith looked at him. He was dressed in nice fitted jeans and a matching long-sleeve shirt with the SGHS logo on it. Even in simple apparel he looked sexy.

"Mer?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh, sorry. Uh, yeah. I have a combined list of your students with mine and the bus information along with the location address and information. Everything's all set." Meredith told him smiling at him.

Derek knew she was talking, but he wasn't really listening. She just looked so beautiful. He realized it didn't matter what she wore. She always managed to look stunning. Derek Shepherd was falling for Meredith Grey, and fast. Probably too fast in her eyes, but he couldn't help it. She was amazing and such an amazing person. Her students loved her, and all teachers talked about how sweet and genuine she is. And Derek was definitely seeing why she was so amazing.

"Derek, did you hear anything I said?" she asked.

"Yeah, you got everything ready and…"

"And I was talking about what we were going to do for lunch. But you spaced out on me, where were you?"

"Sorry, I just…you're just…beautiful and I got distracted." He grinned and Meredith had to stop herself from swooning completely.

"You're so cheesy." Meredith told him, moving the papers into her folder that she was planning to take with them.

Derek sat next to her on the couch and looked at her. "I'm not cheesy, I'm telling the truth. You, Meredith Grey, are an amazing and beautiful woman."

"You don't have to say that Derek just because we're dating and you want to get lucky. It'll happen anyway."

"Meredith, I guess I'm going to have to get more confidence in you. I mean it, you're beautiful. I'm not just saying that to get in your pants, I really care about you and want to go slow and not rush anything in this relationship, but you need to know that I really, truly mean it when I tell you that you are beautiful and amazing."

"Oh…sorry. Uh, thank you." Meredith said with a smile.

No guy had genuinely told her that she was beautiful or amazing; this was all so new for her. No guy had actually cared about her that much, but it seemed Derek was falling for her, just like she was falling for him.

Derek leaned forward and kissed her softly and then smiled when he felt her deepen it and wrap her arms around him. The kiss grew passionate and her body ended up on his lap and their lips locked in a passionate make-out session.

Before it went any further Derek had to restrain himself and pull back. "Mer, as much as I would love to keep kissing you like this, and having you in my arms and lap, we have about forty students who are about to arrive to school and in our classrooms ready to go see dead people. Maybe we can continue this after dinner tonight?" Derek asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, that would be good. What'd you have in mind?"

"Well, we can either do a night out or a night in. I can cook, or we can order a pizza or something. Whatever you want. Think about it and let me know at the end of the day." Derek said.

"Ok, ready?" Meredith asked standing up.

"Not yet." He said, pulling her back into his lap, causing a giggle to escape from her and a broad smile to brighten his face. He loved that sound. He kissed her tenderly a few more times before he pulled her up and headed to her classroom.

They shared one last kiss before he exited the room and went to his.

After all the students arrived Derek combined his with Meredith's in her room and they took roll call and explained to the students what was going to happen.

"Ok, guys. Listen up! We're going to head out to the buses now. We're going to go to the morgue and you guys are going to learn about the body, the things that happen when someone dies, what happens to the body, and how they prepare bodies. Now, you're going to actually see the bodies and you need to remember that you represent SGHS and that you need to act like young adults. If you can't stand the sight of dead bodies, then you are in the group that is staying back at the school. We're stopping at Subway on the way home for lunch and then you'll go to your last class of the day. Any questions?" Derek asked.

"Can we stay in here, instead of going to our last class of the day?" Jake, a senior in Meredith's class asked. He was a smart-ass and tried to make jokes all the time.

"No, you can't Jake. We let the attendance office know that you guys would be back for the last class, so if you're not in there you will get in trouble with Mr. Webber and if I find you in my class I'll take you to him myself. Are we clear?" Meredith told him.

"That's dumb. I'm just gonna skip." He muttered loud enough for Meredith to hear.

"Excuse me, Jacob?"

"I said I'm going to skip. What's the point of going to our last class?"

"Because, it's still a class of yours and your responsibility to go there. I'm going to personally make sure that you get to that class. You aren't skipping. If you do, you won't go on anymore field trips and I'll make sure you miss out on your senior activities. Are we clear?" Meredith asked sternly. She rarely ever had to talk to a student this way.

"Yes, Miss Grey." Jake said, lowering his head, ashamed of being yelled at.

"If there aren't any more questions then let's get going." Derek said, opening the door and letting Meredith through first, discretely brushing her back in the process.

The rest of the students followed behind them and they made it to the bus and read roll call again. Everyone was ready to go and Derek and Meredith sat next to each other on the bus. They knew it would be more questionable as to why they didn't sit together, so they decided it would be ok if they shared a seat and enjoyed their time together.

"I'm glad your class joined mine. A lot of my students are friends with yours and it'll be nice to have another teacher to go on the trip with. Normally I just take mine and that gets kinda crazy. It's nice to have the extra company." She smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you let my class join yours. They're really excited about it. They enjoy learning about the animals, but this will allow them to learn the death part of humans. Everyone needs that dose of reality at some point in their life. I just hope they behave. I couldn't believe that one punk earlier." Derek said.

"Who?"

"Jake or whatever his name was."

"What about him?"

"The way he talked to you, Mer. I didn't like it. He was rude and trying to smuggle his way out of class."

"Oh, it's fine, Derek. He mouths off, you get those students sometimes. But, I handle it like I did today and he stops. He's learning I guess." Meredith assured him.

"I know you can handle him, Mer. I just…you don't deserve that."

"No, but I bet you get talked back to and handle, right?"

"Well..yeah."

"There you go; it just comes with the job. But, thank you for being the watchful boyfriend that you are." Meredith said, smiling.

"Hmmm…I like the sound of that."

"What?"

"You called me your boyfriend, it's still new, but I liked hearing it." He told her.

"Well…it's true, right?"

"Definitely." Derek said. "I so want to kiss you right now." He whispered in her ear.

Meredith leaned back towards his body and giggled. She loved being with him, and she was worried about how fast she was falling for him. She looked up at him and kissed him quickly, so quick that Derek almost didn't know it happened, and the students didn't see.

Today would be another great day, Derek could already tell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, did it go as well as you hoped?" Derek asked at the end of the school day. The students had left to go home and it was finally the weekend.

The field trip went well and the students learnt a lot and enjoyed it as well as Meredith and Derek.

"Yeah, it did. The students seemed to really understand it and enjoy it. Hopefully that'll help them with the test next week. Do you think your students learnt from it?"

"Yeah, I think they did. You never really think about the death side of things until it's right there, you know? So, I think it helped them."

"That's good." Meredith smiled looking up at him.

"Did you decide?" he asked her with a nervous smirk.

"Decide what?"

"What you wanted to do tonight, you still wanted to do something, right?" Derek asked.

"Oh, yeah. I think it'll be fun to stay in. After the field trip I just want to go home, get pizza and enjoy watching a movie with you." Meredith said smiling as she wrapped her arms around Derek.

"Hmmm…that sounds amazing. You think seven is a good time?" Derek asked, pulling her small body closer to his and wrapping his arms around her.

"That sounds good. Then we can get a pizza and watch a movie." Meredith told him looking up at him with a smile.

"I can't wait." Derek placed a kiss on her lips.

The door to the classroom opened up loudly causing the couple to break apart quickly and look at the person who interrupted their tender moment. It was Lexie.

"Hey, Lex." Meredith greeted her sister.

"Hey guys, how'd the field trip go?" Lexie asked. It seemed she hadn't seen anything.

"Great, the students really enjoyed it." Derek said.

Meredith nodded.

"Thanks again, Meredith for letting my class join yours today. They had fun, and it was interesting learning about it. So thank you."

"No problem, Derek." Meredith said. Picking up on Derek's new behavior since they were in front of Lexie.

"I'll see you guys' Monday morning then." Derek said before exiting the classroom and sneaking in a wink to Meredith.

"What's up, Lex?" Meredith asked.

"I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"It's about Mark."

"Oh, no…what now?"

"We're uh…kinda…seeing each other."

"You mean you're sleeping with him." Meredith confirmed.

"Well…yeah, but I'm hoping it turns into more."

"Lex, you know how he is. Just…please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." Meredith said, stepping in as the big sister.

"Don't worry. I am. I just…you're my sister so I just wanted to tell you."

"Thanks Lex." Meredith said, thinking if she should tell Lexie about Derek. "Lex, I have to tell you something too then."

"What is it?"

"It's Derek, we're uh…kinda seeing each other as well."

"You're sleeping with DEREK?" Lexie asked loudly.

"No. Lexie, be quieter, the whole school doesn't have to hear you. We're not sleeping together…yet. We're dating."

"So, are you boyfriend and girlfriend or just dating?"

"No, we're in a relationship. It's new still though and we're keeping it quiet for now. Just because we don't want everyone freaking out about it and making it annoying. We just want to get to know one-another more now and spend time together without you guys asking us a bunch of questions. So, please don't tell anyone." Meredith requested.

"I won't…I'm just surprised. You normally don't want relationships."

"I know, but with Derek it's just different. He makes me feel different and he's so sweet and attentive. I'm falling for him, Lex." Meredith admitted.

"Mer, I'm happy for you. He's a great guy."

"Thank you. I'm happy for you too Lex, I am, just be careful please. It's Mark, he's a man-whore and I don't want him to use you."

"I am being careful. For right now, this is what I want." Lexie told her. "But, I'm going to go. I have plans with Mark later, and I'm sure you have plans with Derek. I'll keep your secret for you, don't worry."

"Thank you, Lex. Have a great weekend. Call me and we'll get together Sunday."

"Ok, love you." Meredith said, hugging her sister.

"Love you too." Meredith answered.

Meredith watched Lexie leave her classroom and hoped that Mark treated her right. If he hurt Lexie, Meredith would make sure that Mark paid for it. But for now, she was going to stop worrying about Lexie and look forward to her night with Derek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There you go! Comment. The date will be next chapter, don't worry I'm not going to exclude it. I just wanted Lexie to be the first to find out and I wanted her and Meredith to share a nice moment. Comments would be lovely! :D **


	8. Maintain the Pain

**I suck at updating, I am aware of that. Sorry! Here's an update! The date.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was half past seven, and Derek wasn't there. Meredith looked at her cell phone again, conveniently checking the time and to see if he had called or text her. It was exactly 7:30 and he hadn't called her or text her. Meredith decided to give up on Derek showing up, and called for a pizza anyway, it was always comfort food for her. After placing the order she changed into a pair of sweat pants that she loved and had gotten from the school.

She returned downstairs and had just put a movie in, a sappy romance to help with her mood, and sat down on the couch when the doorbell rang. Assuming it was the pizza already she got up and grabbed her money. When she opened the door though, she saw Derek smiling back at her. She didn't smile though, she was pissed.

"Hey, Mer. You gonna let me in?" He asked, leaning in for a kiss.

Meredith moved away from Derek and also from the door, allowing him in. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"What do you mean? We had a date planned, remember?" he asked confused. Why was she acting so cold all of a sudden? She had been so excited and happy earlier in the classroom when they talked about the date.

"Yeah, and you didn't show up. I've already ordered the pizza and changed into my pajamas. I was ready to enjoy the night alone. I still am, so feel free to leave." Meredith said moving to the couch and sitting down.

"Meredith, I'm sorry I'm late. I still want to have this date though. Please don't be mad." Derek pleaded as he joined her on the couch.

"Why are you late?" she asked.

"Mark showed up. He wanted to talk about Lexie, I know you don't approve of it, but they're starting to see each other. He wanted to talk to me about it, and then my mom called. They put me behind a little bit, I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you call?" Meredith asked.

"I literally just got off the phone with my mom when I pulled into your driveway, Mer. Please, I'm sorry I'm late, but I don't see why it has to ruin our night."

"I don't know…I just, didn't think you were going to show up. I thought you stood me up and didn't want to come over or be with me anymore."

"Meredith, you got all that out of me showing up a half hour late?" Derek chuckled.

"Derek, don't laugh at me. From my past experiences when guys don't show up, that means they're out of your life for good."

"Mer, I don't know what guys did that to you, but I promise I will always show up. I care too much not to."

"My dad was the first one. He left when I was five, like I told you before, but he told me he'd come back for me and he never did. He didn't write me or call me. He just left without another word and abandoned me. And then dating guys, they either always stood me up, or just left me because I wouldn't put out on the first date. So then I got in this horrible phase where I slept with any guy I found at the bar, and had one night stands. I've always been alone. Look at what you're getting yourself into, you really should just walk out and not come back. I'm a mess and a complete disaster to be with and put up with." Meredith said, tears shining in her emerald eyes.

"You're not a mess. You're beautiful and strong, and your dad was an ass for leaving you and promising to return. And those guys who didn't want to be with you because you wouldn't sleep with them are asshole jerks who didn't deserve you in the first place. I hate that you tried to find comfort in one night stands, but if you hadn't gone through all that Mer, I don't know if we would have met, and I can't imagine my life without you in it right now. I'm sorry I was late, but my reasoning is legit. I wouldn't have missed this date for anything. I was looking forward to it all day, and now I just want to put this behind us, enjoy pizza and a movie and just hold you and be with you. Can we do that?" he asked, wiping her tears away from her skin.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for acting this way. You just…you need to know my past to understand me now, and I'm trying to let you in when I can…it's just hard." She told him.

"I understand, just know that you can talk to me whenever you want. I'll be here, and I'm not leaving or running." Derek assured her before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Meredith deepened the kiss and found herself feeling more comfortable with him than she had before. She was opening up to him more, and she was trusting him.

"The pizzas ordered?" he asked her when they pulled apart.

"Yeah, ordered it before I changed, I should actually go change again." She told him, standing up.

"Why?"

"Because, you're here and I'm in my pajamas." She told him.

"You look cute, come here." He told her pulling her down into his lap, eliciting a giggle from her.

"Are you ok about Mark and Lexie?" Derek asked her, holding her close and finding little places to place kisses. Her neck, jaw, cheek, nose, forehead, and hairline were places his soft lips tended to travel to.

"No, but I can't tell her no. I can just warn her." Meredith sighed.

"Why aren't you ok with it?" he asked.

"Are you serious? He's a manwhore! Seriously, Derek! I know you're friends with him, but he just wants sex out of her." Meredith said.

"Maybe for now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when he came over he told me about it, I mentioned it was just about sex for him and he agreed, but I know Mark better than he knows himself. He wants all the things I want out of life too, he just doesn't want to admit it."

"And what's that?"

"A woman to love and marry and be with for the rest of our lives, kids and a nice house to live in together and create memories in. I think Lexie is the best match for him, and if anyone can get that man to settle down, it'll be her. It'll take some time and probably some pain and a couple break ups for them to realize it, but they'll be together for good eventually." He told her.

"You think?" she asked.

"Yeah, I really do."

"I guess we'll see. I just don't want to see her get hurt."

"I don't think there's anything we can do about it. We just have to sit back and watch I guess."

"Hmm…you really want all that?" she asked.

"What?"

"The wife and kids and house?"

"Of course I do. You don't see yourself with a family?"

"I don't know. I never did and I never really thought of it. When I was in high school I just figured it'd never happen for me."

"I think it will. I can see it."

"Derek, what are you thinking?"

"What? Nothing."

"Derek…"

"Fine, but don't get mad and go crazy on me, ok?"

"Promise."

"I could see that happening with us."

"What?"

"I could see us married with a nice house and kids."

"Derek, we just started dating."

"I know, and I knew you'd freak out. But Mer, I honestly can't picture my life without you. I know we've just started this thing, but I'm really starting to fall for you." Derek confessed.

She was falling for him too, but she didn't know if she was ready to start picturing them married.

"I'm starting to fall for you too, Derek. But that scares me. I'm not the commitment type. I don't do this well or often. So just…slow. We have to go slow. We haven't even had sex yet, how can you possibly think about marriage?"

"Because, you're amazing and I love spending time with you. You make me happy."

"You make me happy too, Derek. Really happy, happier than I've been in a long time. But you don't even know if the sex will be good." Meredith smirked.

"Oh, it'll be good."

"How do you know?"

"Because of how I feel towards you, Mer. And because I'm always good."

"Goodness, you're so arrogant." She smiled.

"You love it."

"I really don't."

"I think you do."

"Enough already. Go get our pizza." Meredith said as the doorbell rang.

Derek got up and retrieved the pizza. Meredith was sorry for getting mad at him, but from her past experiences these things never went well. Derek was the first one to fight back and soothe her worries. And it sounded like he wanted to stick around for the long haul, she just wasn't sure if she was ready to think about that.

"Here we go." Derek said placing the pizza on the coffee table in front of the couch. "I think the delivery boy knew you."

"Was his name Andrew?" Meredith asked.

"I think his shirt said that, I can't be sure though."

"Yeah, he was a former student of mine."

"He seemed disappointed that you weren't there to answer it." Derek frowned.

"Oh, are you jealous? Really? Of the delivery boy?"

"I'm not jealous." He just didn't like the thought of other guys going to Meredith's in hopes of checking her out. Even in her sweat pants and sweat shirt pajamas, she was still beautiful and hot.

"You so are."

"Fine, I'm jealous. Even though I don't get jealous, I just don't like the thought of other guys wanting to check you out."

"Oh, Derek, that's silly. He was a former student of mine."

"And you're hot! He wanted to check you out!"

"That's silly; I'm in sweat pants and a sweat shirt."

"You're still hot, Mer, it doesn't matter what you wear." Derek told her, pulling her close to his body and kissing her.

"You think?" she asked.

"I know, you're hot, sexy, beautiful, endearing, and gorgeous." Derek assured her.

"Thank you," Meredith said blushing. She wasn't used to guys being so sweet to her.

"No need to thank me, but if you wanted to you could kiss me some more." Derek was ok with the speed they were going. He didn't want to push her into sleeping with him, that's not what mattered to him in this relationship. He cared about getting to know her, loving her, and eventually making love to her when she was ready.

Meredith kissed him, which turned into them losing track of time and the pizza getting cold before they stopped their make out session and decided to watch the movie and enjoy the pizza. Derek held Meredith in his arms, and couldn't help but feel like that moment was completely perfect and the way it should be forever. This was the girl of his dreams, and he couldn't ruin this or lose her. He wouldn't know what to do if that happened. He needed her more than he ever needed anyone. She was the one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Too soon for Derek to feel that way? What do you think?


	9. I Wanna Love Somebody Like You

**Hello amazing readers, if there are any of you left! Sorry I've been MIA the last couple months, but a lot has happened since. I've been busy finishing high school and GRADUATING! WHOO! It feels great! But now I'm on summer and have some time to write, hopefully, so here is a new chapter. Again, sorry for being gone. Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been a month. Over a month into the school year, and a month that Meredith and Derek had been dating. Things were going great. Both of them were still enjoying their classes and students, and their relationship had only grown stronger.

A couple weeks after their movie and dinner date, they finally made love for the first time. Meredith didn't feel pressured and she was amazed by how Derek had managed to make her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. He'd been perfect and patient the whole time, and it turned out to be incredible, just like Derek had said it would.

Meredith was in love. She knew Derek was too, and he had been wanting to say it for awhile, but she also knew that he was going at her speed and respecting her. He was being patient and she appreciated it more than what he knew she did. She was ready to tell him though; she felt it was the right time. They were in love and how many people in the world really feel that way? The kind where true love exists and there's respect and honest, true love in the relationship. She had given Derek her heart, and she knew that was the only person she would ever be able to trust it with. She was in love, and she planned on telling him tonight when they went on their one-month date.

She didn't care if it was too soon by book standards to tell him, she was going to do it. She was actually going to be the normal girl and allow herself to accept love and also give love. She loved Derek Shepherd.

First, she had to get through a day at school. Derek and her had talked about riding to work together on some days, but decided against it in case Richard or students saw. As soon as Meredith told Derek about how she felt, she was going to suggest they tell Richard too. If Derek felt the same way, which she was sure he did, then they would need to tell Richard. This was no longer just dating, or testing the waters for a relationship. They were in deep, and Richard needed to know.

Meredith entered her room and started to get her computer and room ready for class. It was Friday, and she planned an easy day for her students. She hated ending the week with a heavy work load, and she knew her students were tired and ready for the weekend by the time Friday came. They were watching a short movie today and playing a review game for a test next week.

She went into her separate room that she had started to share with Derek, and where they often met up, and sat down to read a magazine. She still had time for class to start and she had no papers to grade. She sat there alone for about ten minutes before she heard Derek's side of the door unlock and felt his presence behind her.

"Hey, beautiful." Derek said softly, shutting the door behind him before placing a soft kiss on top of her head.

Meredith looked up and greeted him with a smile, "Hey, you. How was your night?"

Since they started sleeping together, they often switched staying at Derek's house or Meredith's, but some nights they stayed at their own depending on how early the other wanted to come to work, or what the other had to do. Last night, Derek had to go out with Mark for drinks since Mark claimed they didn't spend enough time together.

Mark and Lexie had started sleeping together, and so far they were still together. Meredith was still wary of Mark and hoped he didn't break Lexie's heart, and so far they were good. They even started dating, almost as if they were in a real relationship.

"Ugh, fine." Derek muttered as he took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Just fine?" Meredith asked as she set the magazine down and turned her body so that she was facing him. She stretched her legs out across his lap, and he grabbed one of her feet to start massaging it.

"Yeah, he just complained that since you and I have started dating and he and Lexie have that we haven't had enough time to hang out or anything." Derek told her.

"But he and Lex are ok, right?"

"Yeah, sounds like it. He seems happy."

"How many girls did he check out last night?" Meredith asked with a smile.

"Why would you assume he checked any girls out?"

"Because, he's Mark."

"And I'm Derek."

"Ok then, how many girls did _you_ check out last night with Mark? It's ok if you guys' did, I mean come on, you're still men, and you're going to look. Just like how girls still look at guys. Doesn't really mean anything, but with Mark it's always something." Meredith giggled.

"Well, Meredith Grey," Derek said, pulling her so that she was sitting on his lap. "I didn't check out any girls, because I already have the best looking one, and I don't need anyone else." Derek smiled before kissing her.

"Cheesy. So cheesy." Meredith smiled. No matter how cheesy he was with things he told her, she still loved it.

"You love it."

"Sometimes." She admitted.

"Hmm…good." Derek kissed her again. He thought he had distracted her enough with his kisses to get her off the topic, but he guessed not.

"So how many did Mark hit on, or just check out?" Meredith asked.

"I will say he didn't hit on any of them. He's changed, he really has and I don't think he'd ever cheat on Lexie. But…he did check out some girls when they walked by, but that's Mark." Derek said.

"Right, cause you never look." Meredith giggled.

"Not when I have you. There's no reason to. You have to know I'd never cheat on you, right Mer?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I know. I was just teasing you, Derek. It's really ok if you look."

"Do you?"

"No, but when Lexie and I go out we're too busy talking about you guys' or other girl stuff to really take notice of the guys in the room."

"Good. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Derek confessed.

"You won't have to know. I'm not going anywhere." Meredith reassured.

"Hmm…good. Happy one-month." Derek chuckled.

"Thanks, you too." Meredith giggled.

"You make me so happy, Mer." Derek told her.

"You make me happy too, Der."

"Good." Derek said, burying his face in her hair. He loved smelling her hair. It had a unique scent that relaxed him, and right now he was nervous, so he had to relax. He was so close to telling her how he felt, he didn't think he could hold back anymore. "I love you, Mer." He whispered in her hair.

"What did you just say?" Meredith smiled broadly, knowing what he said but needing to hear him say it again, louder.

"I said I love you." Derek said, the nerves in his stomach coming on stronger.

"I love you, too." Meredith smiled.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was going to wait till tonight to tell you, where we could actually just be together and enjoy our anniversary, but I can't not tell you." Meredith told him.

"God, I love you so much." He chuckled happily.

"I love you too, so much."

Derek couldn't hold back any longer. He wrapped her closer to him and kissed her passionately. He loved Meredith and she loved him. This was it. She was his future and he never wanted this moment to end, or to ever let her go.

He pulled her under him on the couch and began to reach under her shirt to feel her warm skin. He worked his way up to her bra, but Meredith pulled back to look up at him. "Derek, we're at work." She giggled.

"Ugh, this is why we should have waited till tonight. I can't not make love to you after telling you I love you."

"Well, Der, I love you too. I wanted to wait till tonight for this reason. But, we really can't right now. Students are going to be here in like ten minutes."

"What about at lunch?" Derek asked with a smirk.

"Really? You want a quickie at lunch?" Meredith asked.

"No, I want to make love to you." Derek confessed.

"Me too, so we have to wait." Meredith smiled, pushing him to sit up.

"Fine. I guess I can wait."

"You ok?" Meredith asked him.

"Yeah, I just have to cool down a little before teaching." Derek chuckled.

"Ok, well I know one way to do that."

"How?"

"I think we should talk about telling Richard. It's more stable now. We're in love, and I think we should tell him and be more open about it."

"Really?" Derek asked, hopeful. He'd wanted to tell Richard after their first date. He knew then that he was never going to let Meredith go.

"Yeah, whenever you want."

"How about we tell him Monday? That way we can just enjoy our day today and then the weekend without worrying much about it. We'll just talk to him Monday."

"Ok, also if he reacts badly then it won't ruin our day."

"True, but I think he'll be fine with it."

"Me too, at least I hope."

"He will."

"I don't want to go teach." Meredith told him as she cuddled into his arms.

"Me neither. I just want to take you out to eat, and then take you home to make love to you." Derek told her.

"That sounds amazing. I planned an easy day for my students today, so it shouldn't be too bad."

"Me too. So now we can text and chat while their watching movies."

"We can." Meredith smiled.

"I love you so much, Mer. I can't stop saying it now that I've told you."

"Good, because I love hearing it. I love you too."

Derek kissed her one more time before they heard the warning bell ring and knew their students would begin to file into their classrooms.

"We have to go." Meredith said, trying to pull away from Derek and stand up.

"Uh, fine. Only because the sooner we get out there the sooner we can get school over with and closer to our date."

"True."

"I love you." Derek smiled.

"Love you too," Meredith kissed him one last time before smiling at him as she opened the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

School was over and Meredith was getting ready for their date. Derek said he had something special planned for them, but she hated surprises. She just wanted to spend the evening with Derek. She would've even loved just staying home and ordering pizza.

She looked at herself in the mirror and took in the image of herself. Her hair was in waves past her shoulders; her eyes had a special sparkle to them, one she had started to notice after she started dating Derek. He made her happier. Her neck was left empty with no jewelry, and her dress was strapless with an empire waist. It was a soft lavender color, one she knew Derek would love, and she paired it with silver flats.

She made her way downstairs and started picking little things up to put away when she heard Derek ring her doorbell. She answered quickly and giggled when Derek pulled her close to his chest and kiss her passionately.

After a couple minutes he let her go and smiled broadly at her.

"I missed you too, Der." Meredith giggled again.

"I did miss you. These are for you." He told her, pulling flowers from the porch swing. They were lilies, and Derek knew Meredith loved them.

"Lilies. You got these for me on our first date too." Meredith smiled.

"I know." Derek said, moving inside closer to Meredith.

"You remembered."

"Of course. They're your favorite."

"They are." Meredith agreed. "Let me put them in water, then we can go." She said, moving into the kitchen and to the sink to fill a vase. She felt Derek come up behind her and wrap his arms around her. She relaxed into his arms and felt the warmth of love spread around her.

Derek began placing soft kisses along her bare back and shoulders, causing goose-bumps to prickle on her skin. "I love you, Mer." Derek said softly.

"I love you too," Meredith smiled, watching the water rise in the vase.

"You look so beautiful tonight. This dress is amazing on you. I love the color. It's sexy."

"Hmm…thanks. I thought you'd like it."

"I love it, but I'd love it better if it were off." Derek smirked, placing a kiss on her lips when she turned around.

"I bet you would." Meredith laughed, placing the flowers in the vase.

Derek turned her around and trapped her against the counter. He began kissing her on her lips, then traveled to her neck, making sure to hit all her pulse points and areas that drove her crazy.

"Derek," Meredith moaned. "We're going to be late."

"Hmm…I don't care. This is so much better than food."

"Derek," she said again. "Seriously."

"Seriously." Derek repeated, moving his kisses back to her lips.

"We can't have sex right now."

"Why not?"

"Because, tonight's special. We're supposed to dine and have a romantic, cheesy dinner. Then sex."

"Hmm…fine. You're right. I do have something special planned." Derek said, managing to pull himself away from Meredith, just a bit.

"Ok, good. Let's go." Meredith smiled.

"Let's go." Derek said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the car.

They drove to a restaurant and when Meredith looked to see where they were, she was surprised to see that it was the same place they went to on their first date.

"Are you just going to copy everything from the first date?" Meredith asked.

"No, but this is your favorite restaurant and the rest of the night is different. Plus, I plan on ending this night with something better than just a kiss."

"You didn't enjoy our first kiss?" Meredith asked.

"I did, and I love kissing you. But tonight, I want to make love to you."

"Hmm…I want that too. But food first."

"Food first." Derek said, exiting the car to open her door and let her out.

They sat down at the table and ordered their drinks.

"That's the same girl we had the night we first came here. Remember how she kept staring at you?"

"No, but you pointed it out. I was too busy looking at the beautiful girl across the table from me." Derek smiled, grabbing her hand.

"She wanted you then, and she wants you now." Meredith said.

"I don't care about her." Derek said.

"Me neither, but it's fun to play with her. We should tell her we're celebrating our engagement." Meredith giggled.

"Mer, that's mean."

"It'll be fun."

When the waitress came back Meredith asked for a special bottle of wine, to toast and celebrate their engagement.

"That was so funny." Meredith laughed.

"You're cruel." Derek laughed.

"Did you see her face? She hates me. It's so funny. She's so pathetic!" Meredith said softly.

"Ok, you had your fun. Now we can't come here to really celebrate our engagement when it happens." Derek said. He soon noticed Meredith stopped laughing and looked at her.

"What did you say?"

"I said we can't come here when we do get engaged because she'll know."

"Derek…"

"Mer, please don't freak out. It's not going to be soon. Just…in the future. I can see it happening. Can't you?"

"Derek, we've been dating for a month."

"I know that, but I'm so in love with you. You've made me so happy, and this has been the best month of my life. I've never felt this way about anyone, Meredith. I know you're the one. Haven't you ever thought about it?" Derek asked.

"Not really. Derek, I love you. And sure…maybe in the future I can see us maybe, possibly getting married. But before this moment, I'd never thought about marriage. I never wanted to get married, because I never thought I'd find anyone I'd want to spend my life with. It's nothing against you. Really, Derek, I do love you. And you make me so happy. Happier than anyone has. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. I just…can't think about marriage right now. Maybe far in the future, but not now."

"That's ok. I don't want to get married right now either. Just…I need to know that you're not completely shut off from the idea…because I can't even imagine spending my life with anyone else."

"Ok, my mind is completely open to the idea…in the future."

"Perfect, now are you ready to enjoy the rest of the night?" Derek asked, winking at her.

"Yes. Home? Mine or yours?"

"Oh…not yet. We have somewhere else to go to first." Derek told her with a smile.

He grabbed her hand and led her to the car. Ready to show Meredith just how much he loved her, and how committed he was to their relationship. He loved her, and he was never going to let her go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Comments?**


	10. I'll Stand By You

**Not a lot of feedback from the last chapter, but I hope you guys' read it and liked it. Here's the rest of their anniversary date.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meredith and Derek drove in the dark for about a half hour and Meredith was completely lost as to where they were going. It was dark outside and she lost track of what direction they had headed, so she had no idea where Derek was taking her the last part of the date.

"Derek, seriously where are we?" Meredith asked.

"You'll see. We're almost there."

"Just tell me. All I can see is trees I think." Meredith said, squinting out the window as she tried to determine what other landmarks were around.

"Mer, we're almost there. I promise you're going to love it."

"Fine, whatever." Meredith sighed as she gave up guessing.

They pulled into a driveway and Meredith finally recognized where they were shortly.

"The drive-in?" Meredith asked with a smile.

"Is that too cheesy for you?" Derek asked.

"Not at all, I love it." Meredith smiled broadly.

"Good, what movie do you want to watch, Casablanca or Grease?" Derek asked.

"Hmm…Grease." Meredith giggled.

Derek paid and drove to a spot in front of the screen.

"Do we get movie food too?" Meredith asked.

"Of course, but I packed it so we didn't have to pay here."

"You're the perfect boyfriend." Meredith smiled.

"Hmm…I think I'm going to need to record you saying that for proof that you actually said it." Derek chuckled.

"Shut up and get me some popcorn." Meredith laughed.

"Bossy," Derek muttered under his breath.

"You love it."

"And I love you." Derek said, handing her a bowl of popcorn.

"I love you too, seriously Derek, this is amazing. I love it. And I love you so much." Meredith said, leaning in to kiss Derek softly on the lips.

"I'm glad you like it." Derek said, kissing her again.

"Are you going to hold me throughout the movie to keep me warm?" Meredith asked.

"Of course," Derek laughed, pulling her closer and wrapping her in his arms as they shared the popcorn.

The movie started up and they started watching the movie. Shortly after half way through the movie Meredith looked up at Derek with a smile. He smiled down at her and kissed her softly before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. She intensified the kiss and ended up in his lap, wrapped in his arms. They lost themselves in each other and Derek began moving his hands up her spine, trying to get closer to her, but her dress causing conflict.

"Mer, we need to get out of here." Derek whispered to her.

"Then let's go." Meredith smiled, placing on last kiss on his lips and then worked her way down to his chest, stopping to place kisses along his neck.

"Mer, seriously. I can't drive if you're going to keep kissing me like that." Derek said.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone." Meredith said with a smile, moving to the other side of the car and keeping her distance.

"Not fair, you can sit next to me."

"No, I don't think I can. You need to concentrate on getting us home."

"Mer, please come back." Derek smiled.

"Nope."

Derek grabbed her arm and pulled her back to his side as she giggled. His smile broadened at the beautiful sound and he kissed her passionately. "Please sit next to me as we drive home." Derek said with a smile he knew Meredith couldn't resist.

"Oh, don't give me my smile."

"It always works on you. And I can't help but give you that smile. It's the smile I always give you, when you're being adorable, when you amaze me, whenever I'm taken by your beauty, when I see you being an amazing teacher, and you don't know it but it's the smile I always have when I wake up next to you. It's the smile that only comes when I'm with you." Derek told her, running his thumb along her cheek as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"That's so sweet, Derek. I love you."

"I love you too," Derek said, leaning in and giving her one last kiss before he started the car and wrapped his right arm around her, holding her close to his side, right where she belonged.

They arrived back at Meredith's house and exited the car before they got to the front door. "Do you want to come in?" Meredith teased.

"Just un-lock the door." Derek said with a smile.

Meredith giggled but opened the door quickly.

"That reminds me, I have a gift for you." Derek said.

"What? I didn't know we were giving gifts; I didn't get you one Derek. We said no gifts." Meredith said, freaking out.

"Mer, it's alright. It's just little."

"What is it?" Meredith asked.

Derek reached in his pocket and pulled out his keys before taking one off.

"This, Meredith Grey, is a key to my place. You can use it whenever you want, go there whenever you want. I don't want you to freak out and think we're moving in, but I want you to know that I'm in this and this is one step in the future. I want you to feel comfortable in my place and use the key instead of knocking all the time." Derek said with a nervous smile.

"Wow, I don't know what to say." Meredith said taking the key.

"Just say thank you, and you'll use it." Derek said.

"Thank you, I'll use it next time I'm over." Meredith smiled. "Hang on…I'll be right back."

Derek watched as she left the room and opened a cabinet in the kitchen before she grabbed something and returned to him in the living room.

"Here." Meredith said, placing a gold key in his palm.

"Mer…"

"It's a key to my place, so when you come over you can just open the door and come in." Meredith said.

"Mer, don't feel like you have to do this just because I did. If you aren't comfortable with it, then don't do it."

"No, this feels right, and good." Meredith said. "It makes sense to me."

"Ok, good." Derek said, before he placed her key next to the one on his key chain.

"Tonight was amazing, Derek." Meredith said, moving closer to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and she felt so safe and warm.

"Good, I'm glad you had fun. But you know it's not over."

"It's not?" Meredith asked with a smile.

"Hell no, there's something I want to do that I've been thinking about doing ever since this morning."

"Really? What's that?" Meredith asked with a giggle, teasing him.

"I want to make love to you, Meredith." Derek said, looking her in the eye before he kissed her.

Meredith kissed him back with equal passion before he allowed her tongue to enter her mouth. He backed her up against the nearest wall and felt her legs wrap around his waist as he tried to push her dress up.

"Up stairs, Mer." Derek said, moving towards the stairs.

"Don't let me go." Meredith giggled.

"Never." Derek said, meaning it in more than one way.

They made it to Meredith's room and he set her on the ground so he could reach the zipper on her back. He pulled it down and watched as her lavender dress shimmied to the floor, piling up in a heap at her feet. She stepped out of it as Derek took in her appearance. She was so beautiful. Her hair landed softly above her breasts in waves and she smiled at him with so much love shining in her eyes.

He moved closer to her, and once he was within reach she began to un-button his buttons. As his shirt dropped to the floor she placed kisses across his chest as she reached for the button on his pants. They both quickly undressed the other and landed softly on the bed. The two lost themselves in each other as they made love, real love. Where their hearts and souls connected on a level they hadn't ever been on before. The two were in love, and they made sure to show each other in every way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Derek woke up first and carefully exited Meredith's bed before descending downstairs. He made breakfast quickly for them both and went back to her room. He set the tray on the floor near his side and crawled back into bed with Meredith.

He wrapped his arms around her like before and began placing soft kisses along her naked shoulder and neck.

"Hmmm…" He heard her hum. He loved hearing her little noises in the morning when she first woke up. If it were up to him, he'd wake up next to her every morning. Most of the time he did, but when he didn't he knew something was missing in his arms and he never slept well without her.

"Mer, wake up." He whispered softly in her ear.

"No, not yet." She said, curling more into his arms.

"I love you, Mer." Derek said, hoping to create more life out of her.

"I love you too," Meredith said, turning in his arms and looking at him with a smile.

"Last night was amazing." Derek said, placing a kiss on her lips.

"It was. What time is it?" Meredith asked.

"Ten." Derek answered.

"I was tired. You wore me out, Mr. Shepherd." Meredith said with a smile.

"What can I say, I have a hot girlfriend." Derek said with a smile.

"Well, your hot girlfriend loves you." Meredith said, resting her head on his chest.

"And I love her."

"Good, what's for breakfast?" Meredith asked.

"Always about food for you." Derek chuckled.

"Hey, you kept me up all night, I'm hungry."

"If I remember correctly, you were an equal party last night, my love."

Meredith smiled at him, caught by his McDreaminess and the way he added the nickname in there.

"What?" Derek asked.

"You called me your love."

"Well, that's what you are." Derek said with a laugh.

"I know, it was just new to hear."

"I love you, Mer." Derek said, leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you, too. Now where's the food?"

"Right here." Derek said, rolling his eyes as he reached for the food tray.

"You made me breakfast in bed?" Meredith asked.

"I did."

"You really are the best boyfriend."

"Good, I'm glad. I better be the only boyfriend."

"Actually, no, I have the second one coming over in a couple hours. We're going to spend the day together, maybe go for a walk in the park, get some lunch, have crazy, wild, sex all day." Meredith said seriously before she cracked at the end and started laughing.

"Not funny, Mer. I'll kill him." Derek said.

"Your face was hilarious." Meredith said, laughing even more.

"So not funny, Mer." Derek said, cracking a smile at her.

"It was for me."

"Come here, you." Derek said, grabbing her before he started tickling her, causing more giggles to escape her.

"Derek! Derek! Stop it!" Meredith yelled with laugh.

"No, not until you say you're sorry!" Derek said, laughing himself.

"Never!"

Derek continued tickling her, until she finally accepted her defeat. "I'm sorry, Derek." She said with a smile.

"For what?"

"For you getting jealous when I teased you about having a second boyfriend."

"I did not get jealous."

"You so did. You always do, whenever any guys even looks at me. Even students."

"That's because you're the hottest teacher there and the boys know it."

"But you know I'd never be with anyone else."

"I hope not. I couldn't imagine what I'd do if I lost you to some other guy. I can't lose you, at all, and the thought of some other man kissing you, touching you, and loving you like I do just makes me sick. It can't happen." Derek told her with seriousness.

"It won't Derek, I promise, I'm never going to be with another man, or cheat on you. I could and would never do that to you."

"I don't think you'd cheat on me."

"Then why would I be with another man?"

"I don't know…I guess I'm just afraid that some guy is going to come along and you're going to fall in love with him and want to be with him instead of me. I hate seeing guys look at you the way I do. It makes me sick."

"Derek, no guy is going to come along that I'm going to want to be with more than you. I love you, so much. You know I do. I'm not leaving you for another man, or anything, ever." Meredith reassured.

"Ok, good. I love you, Mer."

"I love you too, now can we enjoy the rest of this delicious breakfast you made for your appreciative girlfriend?"

"Of course, what do you want to do today?" Derek asked.

"How about a walk in the park this afternoon and then crazy, wild sex the rest of the day?" Meredith joked.

"Sounds like a plan." Derek said with a smile before he leaned in a kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Comments?


	11. All That You Needed

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in like…five or six months. I've been busy with college and exams and all the wonderful crap. (: But…thanks to SeriouslyMcDreaming for messaging me not just once but twice to get me to update and write, now I have a chapter for you. And it'll be a festive one!

Here we go!

Chapter 11

It was mid December now, and all the students and teachers at Seattle Grace High school were ready for Christmas break. Meredith and Derek's relationship was going great and they practically lived together, but nothing was official. Some nights were spent apart, but not many. They were in love and they were both happy with where things were at the moment.

Derek knows he wants to marry Meredith and that she is the love of his life, but he is taking things slow and waiting for her to adjust to the idea more. He knows she's never had a serious relationship like the one they currently have and he doesn't want to push her too much. He wants a forever with her, and he's willing to wait for that time.

Meredith was sitting in her classroom during her planning period and felt excited for the holiday. Normally, she avoided the holiday and tried to act like it was some other day. But this year she had Derek and her sister to celebrate with. Izzie was going to make a big dinner on Christmas Eve and they were all going to get together and enjoy the holiday. Then, Christmas day she was spending it with Derek and they were going to have Lexie and Mark over later that evening for dinner.

She was sitting at her computer thinking of all the things she needed to do before Christmas when Derek came in her room.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" she asked.

"Came to visit." Derek answered before walking behind her desk and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"You have a class…"

"Yeah, but they're busy watching a movie on animals in the sea and the environment they live in." Derek answered looking at her with a smile.

"You're such a great teacher. Showing them all those videos and skipping out on them while they watch it and you come in here to flirt with your girlfriend. If Richard knew just how awesome a teacher you really are, then maybe he'd make you teacher of the year." Meredith joked.

"Haha, so funny Mer, I took the time out of my busy day and scheduled a visit with you and this is how you repay me?" he asked jokingly.

"I guess so," Meredith smiled.

"You're a brat."

"You love me,"

"I do, I love you very much." Derek smiled, leaning in to Meredith before placing a tender kiss on her lips.

Meredith kissed Derek back but had to lightly push him away when he tried to make the kiss more passionate.

"Der, we're in my classroom. We can't keep doing this, a student could walk in, or another teacher, or Richard."

"Richard already knows, so does most of the staff."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we need to go around showing PDA to all of them."

"I know, just sometimes I can't resist. You're so beautiful, Mer." Derek told her lovingly while caressing her face.

"Thank you, Der. What do you want to do for dinner tonight?"

"Doesn't matter to me. I can cook or we can go out. You pick."

"How about we get take out from that Italian restaurant?"

"That sounds good. We'll pick it up after we pick out a Christmas tree." Derek responded.

"Christmas tree?"

"Yeah, we're going to decorate, aren't we?" Derek asked.

"What place are we decorating? Mine or yours?" Meredith asked.

"Well…I thought yours since that's where we spend most of our time and since that's where we'll be Christmas Eve and Christmas day, but if you don't want one in your house we can decorate mine."

"You mean your tiny trailer?" Meredith asked with a giggle.

"Hey now! It's a nice trailer! And I don't have to make payments on it since it sits on my land. And since I'm not there that much, it doesn't matter."

"We can decorate at my house, Derek; I was just teasing about the trailer."

"I know, because I know you love that trailer."

"I don't mind the trailer, but I love the land." Meredith told him.

"I'm glad." Derek was very glad to hear that, considering he hoped to someday build a home with her on that land.

"You better get back to your class, they might miss you." Meredith teased.

"Uh, fine. I'll be back when school is over." Derek told her, giving her a light kiss before leaving her room.

He got back to the classroom and saw half of his class taking notes on the video, and the other half either sleeping, or doing some other school work. He chuckled to himself before returning to his desk to catch up on some grading and his emails.

The movie came to an end and he turned it off and turned to his class.

"Alright guys, I hope you took notes because there will be a quiz over the video tomorrow, make sure you study." He told them as the bell rang and they began to gather their things and leave.

"Mr. Shepherd," he heard one of his students say.

"Yes, Samantha?" Derek asked, noticing his student Samantha was there. She was a nice girl, quiet. She kept to herself and didn't talk much to the other students, and she seemed to be a good student.

"I've been having some trouble understanding this lesson. Is there any way you could help me with it, or something I could do?" she asked, fidgeting with her clothing and biting her lip.

"Well, you can try the study reviews in the book, or get help from the tutoring center after school. I know Mrs. Mull runs it and she'd be more than willing to help, or get another student to help."

"I don't want a student to help. I went there for help in my anatomy class, and I didn't feel comfortable with another student helping. I asked Miss. Grey to help me with her class and she helped me. But, I can try the review, I guess." Samantha answered.

"Miss. Grey helped you before?"

"She still does sometimes; I just don't get science very well."

"How about this, you try the review in the book, study the video notes, and see if that helps you with the quiz tomorrow, if not then I'll help you after school some days. Miss. Grey can also help you with anatomy on those days if you need." Derek told the young girl. Something didn't set right with him about her.

"Alright, I'll try it. Thank you, Mr. Shepherd." Samantha said before turning to her things, gathering them, and then leaving.

The rest of the day went well and fast and Derek returned to Meredith's room after the students had left and he'd gathered the rest of the things he needed to grade.

"Hey, I'm almost done and then we can go." Meredith said with a smile.

"Sounds good. Hey, I need to ask you about a student." Derek said, sitting on top of one of the tables in front of Meredith's desk.

"Ok, who?"

"Samantha Sheldon."

"What about her?"

"Have you been tutoring her, or helping her with anatomy?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I help her during my planning period when she needs it. She's a nice girl. Quiet, reserved and doesn't talk much with students, but she's a nice girl."

"Do you know any more of her story?"

"Uhm, not really. Her parents didn't come to conferences or open house, but she's a smart girl, just has a tough time with anatomy. Why?"

"Well, she came and asked me today for help, but she just seemed off and uncomfortable. She's always tugging at her clothes, and biting her lip. When I ask her a question in class she gets all nervous and quieter. I just, I think there's something going on there."

"What do you think it could be?"

"I don't know. Maybe something is going on at home with her parents, or maybe a boyfriend. I don't know. I just have a feeling something isn't right with her."

"I don't know how we'd figure anything out, unless she volunteered the information."

"I know, I offered to help her after school sometime if she didn't do well tomorrow on the quiz."

"That sounds good; she's a good learner when it's one on one."

"Yeah, I told her you could help her with anatomy after school then too if she needed." Derek said.

"Ok, that sounds good. Maybe we can get to know her a little better then too."

"Maybe. I think she'll talk more to you than me though about that stuff."

"Why?"

"Because, Mer, you're a girl. If it's a boyfriend thing then you can help her with it."

"Maybe, I could give advice. But who knows what's going on."

"True. We don't know her full story yet. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. I'm actually excited to get a tree now!"

"Have you ever gone and gotten a tree, Mer?" Derek asked her, standing and moving closer to her.

"No, but this year I'm all for trying new things and doing different stuff." Meredith answered.

"Hmmm…good. Let's go." Derek said, kissing her lightly before grabbing her hand and moving towards the door.

Picking out their first tree together, and hopefully the first of many.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, not much happened…but let me know what you think! And again, sorry for taking so long (: Semester is almost over so hopefully I can write more!


	12. Change

**I suck. I know. And I really am sorry! SeriouslyMcDreaming is awesome for pushing me once again. I've been thinking of writing again for this story, but then a new semester started and I've been busy planning some other stuff, but here's a new update! (:**

Chapter 12

Derek was in his classroom working on lesson plans for the rest of his week. Christmas had come and gone, and he couldn't think of a time he had been happier. Meredith made him happy, and during Christmas and Christmas break he had to bite his tongue and hold back on asking her to marry him. There was so much that needed to happen before he could ask her.

First, he had to feel her out and see if she even thought of marrying him, and if it was what she wanted. Also, he wanted his family to meet her. He knew her family didn't have much of an impact on her life, except for Lexie, but he valued being traditional, and her meeting his family was one of those things he wanted to happen. After his mother and sisters met her and fell in love with her, because they would, he needed to get an engagement ring.

Spending time with Meredith over Christmas break made him fall even more in love with her, if that was even possible. The way she got excited over their tree, and decorating it made him realize how much she had missed out on as a child. She never experienced a good Christmas, and he did his best to give her one. He remembered the day they got the tree, and how happy she was during that time.

_They were driving down the road and Meredith kept looking out the window looking for a place where they were going to get a tree. Finally, Derek pulled into a tree lot, but this one required that they cut down their own. _

"_Derek, this says we have to cut down our own tree," Meredith said to him, turning in her seat._

"_Yeah, I know."_

"_Do you even know how to cut down a tree?" _

"_Mer, don't worry. I've done this every year with my family since I was a kid. I can cut down a Christmas tree." Derek told her, leaning in to plant a soft kiss on her lips before opening his door and got out._

"_Ok, lumberjack, let's go pick out our tree." She teased him, walking down the path to one of the guys helping a family load their tree on top of their car. _

"_Hello, can I help you pick out a tree today?" The man asked them. He seemed to be in his mid-fifties with salt and pepper hair and a big smile. _

"_We're here to pick our own, and cut our own." Derek told the man, showing him the saw Derek brought with him._

"_Ok, you guys can either drive the lot, or walk, but if you walk you can grab one of the sleds we offer to help you bring the tree down here to the lot." _

"_Thank you, we'll walk."Derek answered, ushering Meredith to the sled area. Once they got a sled he started to carry it with them as they walked the path that led them to the trees that needed to be cut._

"_This is nice," Derek said softly. They were holding hands, and the previous night it had snowed leaving a blanket of white over the trees and the grass. It was breathtaking, and sharing that moment with Meredith was beyond perfect._

"_It is, but Der, how much longer are we going to walk before we start picking a tree. I don't really want to climb the hills to find a tree. I'm not picky. We just need a green Christmas tree, and it can be tiny. I really don't care."_

"_Mer, we are getting a nice tree. We'll go over here and look, there seems to be some good ones."_

_They walked off the path and started to look at the many pine trees in that area. Meredith didn't have the slightest idea about the different kinds or names of the trees. She just wanted a green one. But, Derek was enjoying this and so she was going to do her best to pick out a good tree. They looked around for a bit and then Meredith saw a tree. It was the biggest one she had seen on the lot, and it seemed like it would fit in her living room._

"_Derek, this one!" she called to him._

_He came over and looked at it, "Wow Mer, this one's big. Are you sure you want this one?"_

"_Yeah, unless you don't think you can cut it down and drag it back to the car, then we can keep looking." She smiled at him._

"_I can cut this tree down, Meredith." He sighed._

"_Then prove it," she said teasingly. _

"_Fine." Derek got down on the ground, underneath the tree and started to saw it and cut it down. It was taking longer than it normally did, but he knew he could still cut it down. He had to. Meredith could not win this one._

"_Der, are you sure you got it? I can always go ask that guy who helped us. I'm sure he could get it down for us. Probably even take it to our car." _

"_Meredith, please be quiet. I do not need help. I can get this." He told her._

_Meredith covered up her giggle, and tried to watch Derek. He seemed to be doing a good job, and he looked hot doing it too. She stood there and continued to watch silently. A little bit later, the tree fell down and Derek stood up. "Told you."_

"_Hmm…you did. You looked hot cutting it down too. A hot lumberjack." Meredith smiled._

"_Really?" Derek asked, moving in closer to her and entering her personal bubble._

"_Definitely." Meredith sighed._

"_Well, this hot lumberjack loves you, and can't wait to decorate our first Christmas tree together." Derek said before moving in closer to kiss her. He rested his hands on her hips and drew her nearer so the space between them was minimal. He cupped her face with one hand and kissed her passionately. Making sure she knew just how much he loved her._

"_Wow, you should be a hot lumberjack more often if you're going to kiss me that way." Meredith said._

"_Let's get this tree back to your house and decorate it," Derek smiled. He loved being able to spend this time with Meredith. He couldn't wait to share many more memories and holidays with her, hopefully every year until the day he died._

"Hey, what're you doing?" asked a familiar voice that pulled Derek out of his thoughts.

He looked up from his computer and saw Rose Pecker standing there, smiling at him. He had seen her around the school a few times, and even carried on idle chit chat with her if she happened to be in the teacher lounge or office making copies when he was, or random times in the hallway, but he still didn't enjoy being around her much. She was the type that loved attention, and always wanted to talk about herself, or complain about her job or students.

"Uh, just grading some papers. Did you need something?" he asked, trying to get her out of his room. He was almost done with his lesson plans and grading, and he and Meredith had plans for that evening. She had a class now, but it was the last one of the day and he had planning period currently. He just wanted to get home with Meredith and spend the rest of the night with her.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you." She said, moving closer to his desk.

"Ok, for what?" he asked confused.

"Well, Samantha is my niece. She told me that you were helping her with Biology some times after school, and I just wanted to thank you. It means a lot." Rose said with a smile.

"It's no problem. I didn't know she was your niece, but she's a great student of mine, so I was happy to help her. Meredith has been helping out too. We stay after with her the same days."

"Meredith?" Rose asked. Like she'd never heard of Meredith before.

"Grey. The Anatomy teacher that Sam has." Derek explained. He knew that Rose knew who Meredith was. He also knew that Rose knew he was dating Meredith, but that didn't stop her from flirting with him each time she saw him.

"Well, thank you. I really do appreciate it. Sam has had such a tough couple years. Her dad left before she was born, and my sister, well she died two years ago. She was a drug addict, and not suitable to take care of Sam. She always resented Sam for making her father leave, too. So I took her in. So thank you for helping." Rose said, inching closer so that she was only a few inches away.

The final bell rang, and Derek tried to move so that he could grab his stuff. "You're welcome, but like I said, I was just doing my job and helping my student. If you'll excuse me I have to get going, Meredith and I are meeting up. But, I'll see you around." Derek said, trying to get her to leave.

"Come on Derek, we both know there is something going on between us. You can't possibly deny it. We have a certain…attraction to one-another." Rose said, still inching closer.

"No, Rose, I don't know about that. I have no attraction, or feelings towards you. I love Meredith."

"I don't think you do." Rose said, before she finally stopped inching closer and pulled him closer to kiss him.

Just then Derek's classroom door opened and Meredith walked in. She saw Derek embraced in Rose's arms, kissing her, and she felt like she was going to be sick.

Derek finally got Rose to let him go, and looked up to see Meredith staring at him with pain reflecting from her eyes as tears glistened them. "Meredith." He said softly, the air being knocked out of him. She thought he kissed Rose, instead of it being the other way around.

Meredith couldn't say anything, so she didn't. She turned on her heel and marched out of his room, letting the door shut firmly behind her as she moved to her classroom and hurriedly grabbed her belongings before locking her door and making her way down the hallway.

XXXXXX

"What the hell was that?" Derek asked Rose angrily as he bristled around his room to grab the last of his things.

"Oh come on, Derek, we belong together. You know that. You have to." Rose purred.

"No! I can't stand you Rose. Any conversation I've had with you, it's only been out of courtesy because no one else in this school will be nice to you and talk to you. And now I know why. You need to leave me alone. Unless you have something about work to discuss with me, then we have no reason to talk. Do you understand Rose?" Derek asked firmly.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Rose muttered as a tear rolled down her face before leaving.

Derek didn't care if he hurt Rose. He needed to get to Meredith. She couldn't have left yet. That much time hadn't passed since she left his room. But as he locked up his own room and passed hers he saw that the light was out and she was gone. He hurried down the halls and saw her exiting the main entrance.

"Meredith!" He called as he got closer, and ran to her side. Once he reached her he tried to grab hold of her arm, but she jerked away from him.

"Meredith please, you have to let me explain, just please. Let's go back to your place and we'll talk. You have to understand what happened."

"I know what happened. I saw it, Derek. I don't need you to explain it to me, I gathered enough just by what I saw. Just…leave me alone." Meredith said as a tear escaped her eye. She would not break down in front of him. She wouldn't give him that.

"Meredith, please." He said desperately.

Meredith said nothing, she moved to her car and got in and drove away. Only allowing herself to break down once she was around the corner from the school. Leaving Derek to watch her leave with tears of his own pooled in his eyes.

**There's your update! (: Don't hate me! Review!**


	13. She Loved Me

**I'm writing and posting again! I feel so overwhelmed with school this semester, but I know that I can't leave you guys with a cliff hanger, and I really wanna write this story and finish it. Thanks for sticking with me and continuing to read and review. It's nice to know there are still some readers out there, and some who still want to see how this story plays out. I have it all planned in my head, and I think about it a lot, it's just finding time to sit down and write it. But here you go. For awhile things may not be completely perfect for our couple. But you knew there had to be something happen. Here's another update!**

**Chapter 13**

It had been a week. Exactly one week since Derek's world fell apart and Rose kissed him. He hated her. He never hated anyone, his mother and father never raised him to, but right now Derek couldn't stand Rose. She ruined everything. His happiness and his future with Meredith were all crumbled around him. Meredith wouldn't talk to him. He had tried that night a week ago to call and see if she'd agree to meet up with him and talk, or rather listen, to what he had to say. But she wouldn't answer. He left messages everyday on her cell phone to listen to him, and he even tried her classroom phone, but every time she heard his voice, she hung up.

He didn't know what to do anymore. He tried to trap her into talking to him, but she always found a way out of it. She was avoiding him completely; she didn't even eat lunch in the teacher lounge anymore.

Class was over, and he sat in his room not knowing what to do anymore. The thought of going home didn't appeal to him anymore, not without Meredith there, and the thought of going anywhere else just seemed pointless. Everything seemed pointless without Meredith in his life. He caught a few glances at her in the hallway, heard her voice a couple times, but that was it. He no longer heard her sweet giggle; saw the sparkle in her eyes when she looked at him, or got to feel her soft touch. It was all gone. And all because of one kiss, a kiss he never wanted to happen. Months ago, when he had his first kiss with Meredith he knew he no longer wanted to kiss anyone but her, but he knew she'd never believe him.

He dropped his head into his hands and took a deep breath. If only he could just get her to talk to him. That's all he needed. Just five minutes to tell her what really happened, and convince her that it wasn't his fault, that he didn't want anything to do with Rose. That if he had it his way, he'd marry Meredith right away and make her his wife forever. Then they could finally move in together, get a house, and start a family. That's all he wanted. His whole life he'd sit in his room, or drift off and day dream in college of what his future would be like. He always knew he wanted to find love like his parents had, marrying the love of his life, and then start a family with her. He never knew what kind of girl he'd end up with, or who he wanted the mother of his children to be, until he met Meredith. He knew instantly with her. She was the only one he would love that deeply, and want forever with. She was the only one he wanted kids with. And he wasn't going to let that all slip away because of just one kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The past week had been hell. Meredith drank heavily the night after she found Derek kissing Rose. And she drank more often since. It was hell. The pain she felt inside was unlike any other pain she'd felt before. Then again, she had never been in love, truly in love, with anyone else before. She thought Derek was going to be the guy she'd spend the rest of her life with. She knew he wanted that, and she had come along and decided she wanted that too once she realized she was in love with him.

She wanted to move in with Derek, build a home on his land if he was ok with that, marry him with his family there (once she met them), then wait a little bit before finally starting a family with him. She had always wanted to be a mother, but realized as a teen that she would probably never get that chance. That she would never find someone to love her forever, and that she would never get married or be a mother. She also never thought she'd be a good mother, since her mother was so terrible. But, being with Derek had changed her mind. With him, she thought they could get married and be together till they died, raise their children, and be happy. She wanted to be the mother to his children. She wanted to carry them in her womb, argue with him over paint colors and names for their children, and reproduce little boys with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. She wanted all of that, but it was silly for her to think that would all come true. Her dreams never came true.

She should have known it never would have lasted. She never thought she was the type Derek would want forever with, even though he reassured her that he loved her, she was dark and twisty, and he was McDreamy. But she never thought he'd cheat on her. He told her before that he never would. That he loved her, and didn't want anyone else, but things change.

She knew Rose had a thing for Derek. She made it clear every time she talked to him. She flirted, by leaning too close, touching him softly on the arm, giggling more than necessary, and always chatting him up whenever she got the opportunity. And she never liked the way Rose looked at Derek, as if she was picturing him naked. Well, she probably didn't need to imagine anymore. Derek was probably sleeping with her now, or he might have been the whole time they were together. She didn't know anything anymore.

She was in her private room when she heard her door open. She was surprised to see Cristina standing there. "What are you doing here?" Meredith asked confused.

"Meredith, you have been moping around for a week now. You either stay longer at school than necessary, or drown your tears and time at the bar. And since it was the end of the day I figured you'd still be here at school. Mer, you gotta get out of this funk. I know you're hurt or whatever, but why don't you just talk to him. Get it over with and move on. Then, go get drunk and laid. Because this puppy dog thing you got going on is getting on my nerves. More so than the love sick Meredith was. Just talk to him, if you really think he was cheating on you and that you want to break up then give him his stuff back, because I know you have a box of his stuff at your place and that you still wear one of his shirts to bed. Figure it out, and move on." Cristina told her.

"Do you think he was cheating the whole time?" Meredith asked.

"I don't know. I don't think so. I think he was in love, really in love, with you. That he still is, and would still take a bullet for you, kiss the ground you walk on, and protect you from everything. But it doesn't matter what I think. It matters what you think. I don't get the whole love thing, or the relationship thing, but you seemed to have gotten it together for a while there. So if you were happy with him, and you think you can trust him, or gain that trust back, then talk to him, give him a second chance and move on in life with him. Just do something." Cristina told her.

"It hurts. It hurts so much. Being without him, picturing him with her, picturing them kissing in his room. I love him, Cristina, I really do. More than I've loved anyone. I wanted a life with him, a future, kids, a home, everything. I became that girl. It's all gone now. I don't know what to do anymore. I just…hate this." Meredith said as tears slipped out of her eyes.

"Then talk to him, decide on what happens next."

"Thanks, Cristina, I needed this I guess. I'm going to see if he's in his room still and ask if he wants to talk somewhere. I'll call you later." Meredith said watching as her friend left the classroom.

Meredith took a deep breath and exited her room on the opposite side, the side that led her to Derek's room. Opening the door she saw the light still on, and peeked over at his desk to see him there with his head dropped in his hands, and a heavy weight of stress in his shoulders. She hated seeing him that way, and she knew she had to talk to him.

"Derek." She said softly. He snapped his head up and looked at her. She sucked in a breath, realizing everything about him seemed different. His eyes looked bloodshot, like he hadn't slept in awhile, tiredness and pain was evident in his eyes, his hair seemed to be grayer and messier than usual, and he no longer had a sparkle in his eyes. Could it be possible that he was just as miserable without her, and that he wasn't with Rose?

"Meredith." He said softly, like he never thought he'd be saying her name again.

She walked more into the room, letting the heavy door slam closed, causing the sound to fill the silent room and echo.

"We need to talk. I know it's been a week, and that you've tried to contact me, but I wasn't ready. Now I am. So, if you want to talk, then I think we should. At my house, not here. It wouldn't be appropriate here." Meredith rambled.

"I want to talk. I do. Your place sounds good. Now? Or did you want to wait till later?" he asked nervous. This was the first time he'd been able to hear her voice directed towards him in over a week, or really gotten to look at her. She looked sad, tired, but still beautiful.

"Uh, now would be good. I'll meet you over there." She said before exiting his room and returning to hers.

Meredith made it to her house before Derek did and went inside to make sure it wasn't too messy. Once she heard his car pull up and the knock at the door she took a deep breath and went to her door. She opened it and saw him standing there, his hands in his pockets, and the same sad look on his face. "Come in," she said.

He entered her house and felt awkward. How was it, that just over a week ago they had made love in that living room, kitchen, and her bedroom, and now it all seemed to be in rubble. He didn't even know if he'd ever be able to hold her again. Breathe in her scent. Feeling her warm body early in the morning, when he never wants to get up, and just hold her. It all seemed to be so far away.

"Derek, sit down please." She told him, moving over to the couch with him following. "I don't…I don't know where to start." She said nervously, fidgeting with her hands.

"Then let me talk first. Meredith…you have no idea how depressed, and heart-broken I have been this past week. It's been hell. I can't…I can't breathe, I can't focus, I can't teach, I can't sleep without you. I miss holding you, kissing you, making love to you, hearing you giggle, and seeing you smile. I miss it all. So much. I never once kissed Rose, never. I never wanted to kiss another woman after I met you. She kissed me. She came in my room and thanked me for helping Sam after school, Sam is her niece apparently, and she was thanking me, then before I knew what was happening she kissed me. And before I could push her away, you came in and saw her kissing me and it all went to hell then. Meredith, I swear I never cheated on you. Never. I have no feelings for Rose and I never have. It's only been you. I love you. I want you. Just please…believe me when I say I don't have feelings for Rose, never have, and I didn't kiss her." Derek said desperately.

"Derek, you…I'm just so confused. All week I've been thinking things over. All I could picture was you kissing her, then I thought that you might actually be with her, and that image made me sick. Then, I just couldn't talk to you, or see you at work. And now…now I still don't know what to think. You could have pushed her away, Derek, you really could have. When I walked in it didn't look like you were trying to push her away. I don't know what to think or believe anymore Derek. But, I knew I had to talk to you." Meredith sighed, confused and lost.

"Meredith, just please, don't end this. I can't handle that. I need you more than anything. You're it for me, Mer." He said moving closer to her and pulling her hand into his. "Please, I need you forever."

"Derek, don't make this harder. I can't be with you. I don't know what to think. You deserve someone who can trust you easily, who can make you happy. Give you a life, a home, a marriage and children. You need all of that. And I thought that I would be that woman. I dreamed of having our babies and being married to you forever, but Derek I can't do that anymore. I don't know how to trust you. I can't trust anyone, and you don't need that. We just…need to end this." Meredith said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"No. Meredith, no. I don't…I need you. Only you. I don't care if we get married, have kids or any of that. I want that with you, only you, but if you don't then that's fine. As long as I have you that's all I need. I'll get you to trust me again. I will. I'll work for your trust again. Nothing happened with Rose, but I will make sure you know that and trust me again. Please Mer, just don't end this, don't end us." He said, now on the floor in front of her, holding on to her hand.

"Derek…please don't make this any harder. It has to be over. I can't…I don't know what else to do. I've seen the way Rose is with you before, but I never thought anything of it till now, Derek she really likes you, and that is the kind of woman you need in your life. Not me."

"No! I can't stand her. Please Meredith. I need you. It's you who I need. Only you." He said before placing a kiss on her hand, moving his lips up her arm before landing on her neck. He continued to kiss her softly on the neck before traveling to her ear lobe, then her mouth.

Meredith wanted to give in. To pull him closer and kiss him passionately, forget all the pain, the hurt, and everything else and just focus on him and make love with him, but she couldn't. She had to push him away and do what was best for both of them.

"Derek, no. We can't…you can't just kiss me and expect everything to be good again. I've always had trust issues, and our relationship isn't going to get better while I have them. So please, you have to stop." Meredith said, laying a hand on his chest and lightly pushed him away.

Derek looked deflated. He dropped his head and stayed silent for awhile before he looked up at her. She was surprised to see tears in his eyes, they were deep blue with sadness and defeat. "So, I lost you. I really lost you. Because some desperate, annoying woman kissed me. I lost my best friend, the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, the woman I wanted to carry my babies, and grow old with…I just…lost it all."

Meredith nodded with tears of her own. She wanted all of that, so badly. She wanted to pull him close and tell him he was wrong. That he didn't lose her. She was right there and was never going to leave, but she couldn't. "Derek…I'm so sorry. I just…can't trust you and that's no way to live or have a relationship."

"I guess I get it. I just…God, I don't know how I'm going to move on. I don't…I don't think I can."

"Derek, there is a woman out there who is perfect for you, and who can give you all that you want and trust you openly and fully, and she is the luckiest woman in the world. I wish I were, but I guess I'm not." Meredith said, the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I want it to be you. In my heart, I know that you are the woman I am supposed to be with. If you…need time to figure things out, and work on trusting me, then I'll wait. I don't want to live without you, Mer."

"Derek, I can't ask you to do that. If someone comes along, and you want a relationship with them and a chance to fall in love, then nothing should hold you back. I want you to be happy. Let me go get your things, I have them in a box." She said before moving off the couch and away from Derek's warm touch before going to her room.

Her room seemed darker, almost fitting her mood, now that Derek's things were out of there. He never had much there, but his old t-shirts, pairs of clothes, books, toothbrush, and bathroom stuff seemed to add more life to the room before.

She returned to see Derek with red eyes, and he looked like he'd been through hell and back. Meredith felt the same way, but had to push through and be strong, at least until she was able to fall apart again.

"Here you go, if I left anything at your place then you can keep it, or give it to Mark to give to Lexie. She'll give it to me. Also, here's your key." Meredith said before handing it over to him. He took it hesitantly, not wanting it back, and slipped it in his pocket before taking her key off his keychain.

"Mer…" Derek sighed before running his hand through his hair. "I don't…I don't want this to be it. I want…never mind." He said.

"Derek, I know you don't understand, and I wish you could. I wish I could. But I need…I need to fix myself, and figure out what I want in life. And you deserve to be with someone who isn't broken and who has a future in mind."

Derek just nodded, not that he agreed, because he didn't. He didn't care if she was broken, or what she wanted in her future. He just wanted her.

"Can I…can I hold you one last time, please?"

"Oh…uhm…sure." Meredith said, moving closer to him.

Derek wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and breathing her in. She smelled like lavender, and he felt more tears sting his eyes as he thought that he'd never smell her again, hold her again, or kiss her again. It was over. "I love you, Meredith. And I'm so…so sorry." He said before pulling back from her.

He couldn't look at her. If he did he was going to fall to his knees and beg her to reconsider, to change her mind, and to take him back. So, he turned and picked up his box before opening the door and leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know, you want another update and you want them fixed. Next update will probably have to wait a couple days because of school, but I'll try by the weekend to get one written and up. Leave your comments please. **


	14. Guns

**Thanks for the feedback! There doesn't seem to be too many people responding, but I hope that means you guys are at least reading and enjoying it? Here's another chapter. I know you guys want them fixed, and since I enjoy some angst I had to add some, but I hate when it last forever, so I'm not going to let that happen here. I enjoy writing more fluff with them. So…here we go!**

**Chapter 14 **

Three weeks had passed. Each day seemed to be harder, not better for Derek. His heart still hurt every day, and he hadn't gotten much sleep. He was so use to sleeping with Meredith curled up in his arms, her adorable snoring, and her warmth. Now when he slept he was alone, cold, and lonely. He wanted her back, needed her back, but he didn't know how to get her.

At work they hardly saw each other, she was still avoiding him, and when they did run into each other it was awkward. She didn't look him in the eye, and she fidgeted more than usual. It sucked. She was his everything, and still is. He can't give up, but he also needs to give her time.

While Meredith was avoiding him, he was avoiding Rose. He didn't want to see her. If he did he wasn't sure if he could be cordial or polite. So, he avoided and tried to stay away from her so that there was no possible way for him to be rude and say something that he'd regret. She deserved it. She deserved to be yelled at for ruining his life, but he kept his mouth shut and stayed away so that he didn't lose his job at the same time the rest of his life fell apart.

It was after lunch time when his class returned and he snapped himself back to reality. It was early February and a light dusting of snow was on the ground, and snowflakes were beginning to fall from the sky. All the kids wanted a snow day, they hadn't had one all year yet, and they were wishing for more snow so that they could have an extra day off. Derek secretly wanted one too. He wanted time to himself to figure out how to get the love of his life back, but going to work seemed to help him keep his mind off of things, at least a little bit.

"Mr. Shepherd?" a student asked.

He looked up from his computer to see Samantha standing there. "Yes?"

"Did you and Miss. Grey get in a fight, or break up?" Guess the secret was no longer a secret with the students. They must have known that Meredith and he were in a relationship for awhile.

"Uhm, Sam, why do you ask?"

"Because, before you guys would tutor me together, now you guys are doing it separately and you both seem really sad. It's kinda depressing."

"Uhm, we did. But Sam, you're doing fine in my class, so it hasn't affected your tutoring at all."

"I know, I just…I heard about what my aunt did. She was on the phone talking about it to a friend, and I just wanted to apologize."

"Sam, it's not your fault. Are you alright?" he asked, noticing she was a bit off. She seemed more fidgety and it seemed like something else was weighing on her mind.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just…going through a rough break up too." She said, looking away while pulling down the sleeve of her shirt.

"I'm sorry, Sam. Look, class is about to start so why don't you take a seat and we'll get started. Maybe focusing on something else will help." Derek said, trying to smile. She seemed so broken, and he wished he could help her.

"Alright," she said before turning back to her seat.

The rest of class went by and he noticed Sam rush out of the room as soon as the bell rang. He knew she had Meredith for a teacher next, so he didn't know why she was in a hurry. He decided to let it go, and focus on his next class, the last class of the day.

Half way through the next class an announcement came on the speakers. "Hello everyone, this is Principal Webber. I am issuing a red notebook alert. Please evacuate the building as soon as possible."

Red notebook alert? Derek quickly thought of all the different codes they used for alerts and figured out that alert meant a person with a gun had entered the building, or had already been in the building and showed their weapon.

Derek tried to stay calm. He had been trained to deal with this. "Alright class, don't panic. We are going to quickly exit the building. Go down the hallway and take the doors at the end of the hall, I'm going to follow you out."

The class did as he asked and he followed them out. They impressed him with how easily they accepted the news and followed orders. He tried to hide the panic inside him and focus on taking roll call for his students. Once he was positive they were all accounted for, he made sure they stayed put and turned to face the school.

It seemed like everyone seemed to be outside of the school. He could see that Izzie, Alex, Mark, George and Lexie were all gathered together, but he noticed someone missing. Where was she? He looked around some more; if her class were out there then they would be near his since their rooms were next to each others. He didn't see her. He started to panic. Where was Meredith?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meredith was teaching her class and talking to her students when she noticed something in the atmosphere change. She turned around to face her students and take them all in, when she noticed a very scared, angry, and hurt Sam lay a gun down on her table.

Students gasped and started to worry, and Meredith quickly turned to her phone and called Mr. Webber to inform him of the situation. As soon as that was done, she heard the intercom come on. She didn't know how she was going to defuse this situation, but she had to try.

"Sam, please, I don't know why you are doing this, but please let the students go with Mr. Shepherd's class and you and I can stay in here and talk this through." Meredith suggested in a calm tone.

"No, they…they laugh, and they tease, and worst of all they judge me! They all judge me! In every class I have, everyone teases and laughs and I'm…I'm so tired of it. I can't take it. And on top of that my parents are both dead! I'm left with my bitchy aunt who goes around and breaks people up! She broke you and Mr. Shepherd up, and you guys were so happy. She…she ruined my relationship with my boyfriend too. She…she slept with him. Who sleeps with her niece's boyfriend? How freakin' messed up is that?" Sam screamed.

Meredith could tell how hurt the young teen was, and setting aside her shock that Rose would sleep with her niece's boyfriend, she tried to calm the teen down. "Sam, tell me about it. Put the gun down, and talk to me."

The students were nervously looking from Meredith to Sam holding the gun, and relaxed a little when they noticed Sam set the gun down on the desk.

"Sam, tell me about your boyfriend."

"He graduated last year. He's in a band and he told me that as soon as this year was over that I could go with him and his band when they went on their tour. They aren't very big, but they were going to go to a few cities and try to get their name out there. Anyway, we had a plan that he would take me with him; he told me he loved me. And I was stupid. I believed him. And all this time my aunt has been sleeping with him. She had him as a student last year, and I guess they always flirted, I don't know if it went any further last year while he was a student, but it did once he graduated. How screwed up is that?" Sam laughed bitterly as tears strolled down her cheek.

"Ok, Sam, I understand that you're hurt, but you don't have to do this. Let the rest of the students go and we'll talk. Don't do this. You're going to make it through this. I know it hurts, I know it sucks, and I know you hate everyone right now, that you're upset and that you can't see any good in any of this. But don't do this. You can make it through this and we can just forget about this. Things will get better." Meredith tried to calm her down.

"No! Why should I let them go? They're just as bad as my ex-boyfriend and aunt. They use me! They judge me! They don't give a shit about me. They all snicker behind my back. Because I'm too thin, I'm too weird, because I don't freakin fit in to their stupid stereotype. I'm not the freakin cheerleader, or class president. I don't give a shit about all the crap, and they've never cared about me. It hurts! It hurts that no one here can accept me. They don't even try to get to know me! I hate them all!" Samantha screamed.

"I know high school sucks. The stereotypes, the labels, the pressure. I get it. I wasn't a cheerleader or class president in high school. I didn't make friends. I went to school, did my work, and left. I had pink hair and wore all black. I haven't had a happy or easy life either, Sam. But we grow up, we find ways to move on and get over all the dark and twisty things in our life. It gets better, you just have to push through the hurt and pain to make it. You can get anything you want out of life, you just have to try and focus on what you really want."

"Yeah right, you can't relate to me. You're one of the most popular, prettiest teachers here. Not to mention you're dating the hottest teacher here. You can't relate."

"I can because I had to go through the same things you're going through right now to get where I am. I was dark and twisty. I grew up without a father and with a mother who loved surgery more than her daughter. I was alone all the time. I had no friends, I drank alone and partied and screwed up a lot. At school everyone thought I was weird, they laughed at me and bullied me, but I ignored them. It was hard and tough and it sucked, but I got through it, and you will too. I promise, Sam, just please let them go and we can talk more. We can get through this."

"Fine, the guys can go, but not the girls. They're the ones that make me hate my life."

"Sam, please, let them all go."

"No, either only the guys go, or they all stay and I shot them all."

"Sam, that's not going to happen, gentlemen, please stand up and exit the building. Take the doors at the end of the hall and join Mr. Shepherd's class. Now." She said.

The boys stood one carefully, easy out of the room unsure if they should stay and protect the rest of the students, or listen to their teacher and leave.

"Miss. Grey…" Will, one of the students that often gave Meredith trouble, said.

"Will…go."

"But…what about you? And everyone else?"

"We'll be fine, just please do as I say." She said, trying to stabilize her voice and get him to exit the room.

He reluctantly left the room and joined the rest of the students outside.

"Now, Sam please lets work through this."

"What's the point of trying to talk to her, Miss. Grey? She obviously needs mental help. It's not our fault that we're normal and fit in, you don't need to hold us hostage. There's no point to this." Anna said, while flicking her bright blond hair back.

"Anna!" Meredith said sharply.

"She's a bitch! That's why no one likes her!" Anna added.

"Shut up! You wanna call me a bitch again, do it! I'll shoot you! I swear…I will shoot you!" Sam said, standing up abruptly with the gun in her hand.

"Sam, just calm down, please." Meredith pleaded.

"No! This is what I deal with every day! Every day! Anna and all her catty little friends! They do this all the time to me. But here's the thing, Anna, you and your stupid little pom-poms aren't going to get you anywhere in life!" Sam screamed, keeping the gun held at Anna.

"Please…I'm sorry. Just, please!" Anna said.

"Oh…now you're sorry? This is your fault. People like you, you bully and you beat people down verbally and hurt everyone in your path and you don't give a shit. You never do! But now that I have a gun held to you, you suddenly care? Well too late…" Sam said, pulling the trigger, causing Meredith to leap from her spot and move into the line of fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Shepherd." Will said quietly walking up to the teacher.

"Will, are you ok? Where's the rest of your class, and Miss. Grey?"

"They…Sam she's the one with the gun. She's…she's in Miss. Grey's class holding the girls hostage. We heard a shot when the doors closed. I'm scared…she's…she's really upset and I don't…I don't know who's going to make it out." Will said distraught.

Derek was shocked. So much information, and Meredith, his Meredith was in the room with the shooter, and the shooter was Sam. He couldn't believe it. She was so sweet and innocent. But he knew she was lonely, and she did mention the breakup earlier and she was upset over it. But surely she wouldn't shoot Meredith, or any other student, she wasn't like that. Will seemed really upset, which was a side Derek had never seen from the smart-mouth kid.

He had to get to Meredith. That's all he could do and think of now, he had to get to her.

He started to run towards the doors when the S.W.A.T. team stopped him. "Excuse me, Sir, but you can't go in there."

"I have to! Meredith Grey is in there. She's the love of my life, and she's in there. I need to get to her and save her." Derek said, pushing past the officers and entering the building that led to Meredith's classroom.

As soon as he entered, he heard another gun-shot go off, and ran to Meredith's room. This could not be good, he thought as he felt tears run down his face. He couldn't lose her. He wouldn't lose her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Hey guys! You wanted me back, so here you go! (: Let me know what you think!**


	15. I'll Just Hold On

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry I haven't updated. I was on spring break from college and went to Tennessee and Nashville and checked out a college down there, so I didn't have time to write it before I left, so I couldn't update. But, here is an update and you guys will find out who was shot and what Derek does. Thanks for reading! **

**XXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 15**

Darkness. That's all Meredith knew at that moment. She was surrounded by darkness and she had no idea where she was. She felt pain in her left arm, but other than that she had no feelings and no idea what was going on. She tried to open her eyes, but the fog kept her from doing that. She thought she heard soft voices somewhere far away, but she wasn't sure where or who they were. What the hell happened? And why couldn't she wake up?

Derek sat in the chair next to Meredith's hospital bed, praying for her to open her eyes or move in some way. To give him some hope that she was okay and that she was going to wake up and call him an idiot or roll her eyes at him. He would love for her to do any of those things she use to do. He knew she probably didn't want him there, but he sure as hell wasn't going to go anywhere until he knew she was ok, and he could tell her he loved her. He still loved her. He would never stop loving her, and he needed to tell her that.

Once he heard another gunshot go off, he froze worried. He was scared to go to her room and find his Meredith dead. He wouldn't be able to deal with that. But, he found the courage and forced himself to take another step until he was at her classroom door. He pushed the door open, and saw Meredith's female students staring at the sight before them shocked, and with tears falling down their cheeks.

"_Ladies, it's going to be ok. Leave the room and join the rest of the students out there. Tell the police that the shooter is down and that paramedics need to get in here as soon as possible. Hurry." He told them clearly, and firmly. _

_He watched as they all scrambled out of the room running down the hall to escape the crime scene that lay in that room. He looked at Meredith and felt tears spring to his eyes. Her eyes were closed and she had been shot. He rushed to her side to check to see if she was breathing, and let out a sigh of gratefulness when he heard her body take in another breath. Then, he felt for a pulse and relaxed a little more. She was unconscious, but she was alive. He needed to get her to a paramedic and soon. She had been shot in the shoulder, too close to her heart for his liking, but she was alive. _

_He looked at the other wounded person, and saw Sam. He knew, without going to her, that she was dead. He felt tears that were already in his eyes from seeing Meredith hurt and wounded, and felt the tears fall down his cheeks. Sam was a sweet girl, but apparently she had covered up pain throughout her life and something caused her to lash out and bring a gun to school. _

_He picked Meredith up and carried her out of her room and outside. Cops swarmed him as he exited the building._

"_The shooter was Samantha Sheldon. Meredith got shot somehow, and then the student shot herself. She's in room 16 down this hall." Derek told the police quickly, moving to the paramedics that had arrive on the scene._

_They took Meredith from him, and told him he could leave. He didn't want to leave. He wanted Meredith. He needed her, and he needed to be with her. He would never forgive himself is something happened to her and he wasn't there. _

"_I need to go with her."_

"_Are you her husband?" the paramedic asked him._

_He so desperately wanted to say yes. To tell them all that he was her husband, and she was his wife. But he knew he couldn't. _

"_No, but we were dating. We're in love. Please, I need to be with her." He pleaded._

"_I'm sorry sir, but unless you are her husband, or any other family member I can't allow you to go with us. Plus, if you're a teacher here, then you have students depending on you." She told him before turning and shutting the ambulance doors behind her._

_Derek let out a sigh of frustration and anger. He needed to be with her, he needed to know she was ok. He needed her to wake up and tell him she loved him. He needed to know that they could have a second chance and work through all of this. He needed Meredith Grey._

"_Derek, get your car and go with her." He heard a voice behind him say. He turned to see the principal behind him._

"_Sir?"_

"_Derek, everyone knows how you feel about her. You need to be with her. You aren't going to be any help to your students if you stay because you'll be focused on worrying about her. Anyway, we're sending children home with their parents. Go to her." Richard said before leaving._

_Derek didn't hesitate, he moved quickly and got to his car and followed the ambulance to Seattle Grace Hospital._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Meredith, please wake up. Please. Just move a little bit. Just give me some sign that you are going to make it. Please. The doctor said you hit your head when you fell to the ground, but Meredith please wake up. Please. I love you so much. You need to wake up. Please." Derek pleaded with tears falling from his eyes.

He begged the doctor to give him information on her, and let him sit with her. She had no family, other than Lexie, and she had been there, but now it was just him. The doctor explained that she was lucky to still be alive. The bullet nearly missed her heart, and went into her shoulder instead. But when she fell to the ground, she hit her head hard on the ground causing her to become unconscious. That's what worried him the most. She wasn't waking up.

He had a hold of her hand and couldn't keep his tears at bay. He needed her to open her eyes.

"Please, Mer. I need you in my life. Just wake up." He rested his head next to her leg on the bed, and felt fatigue overtake his body and cause him to drift off to sleep.

Meredith awoke from the darkness and looked down at the figure next to her. Her heart squeezed a little when she noticed it was Derek, but then confusion took over. Why was she in a hospital bed? And why did her arm hurt? She looked down at her arm and saw it in a sling and bandaged up.

She tried to think hard about what had caused this, but she couldn't remember. She moved her hand and couldn't resist running it through Derek's curls. She missed running her fingers through his hair, the feel of his silky curls shaping around her fingers. She teased him all the time about how he spent more time on his hair than she did, but his hair was pretty perfect.

She felt his body react to her movement, and looked to see his blue eyes opening. Once they focused on her and realized she was awake he sat up straight.

"Meredith! You're awake! Thank God! I was so worried." He said with a smile. He reached out to her, but then pulled back. He was unsure if she wanted him to touch her.

"What am I doing here?" she asked.

"You don't remember?" he asked worried.

"Not really."

"There was a school shooting. Do you remember that?" He asked.

"Oh my god! Samantha!" Meredith remembered.

"Yeah, do you remember now?" he asked sadly. He didn't know what Meredith went through in that room, or what she saw, but he needed to see if she remembered.

"Oh my…Derek. It was terrible." Meredith sobbed. It all came back to her. Her students, Samantha crying and yelling while holding the gun towards Anna, and the trigger going off.

"Shh…Mer, it's ok. You're safe now. It's going to be ok." He told her. He so desperately wanted to pull her close and hold her all night, work away any fears or worries she had and just make sure she was safe and sound.

"It's not alright, Derek, none of it is alright. We had a school shooting. I was held hostage with my students in my classroom. Samantha she was so angry…and she yelled and said things that I didn't even know were going on. I could have…I could have stopped her from all of that. If I had known what she was going through, I could have helped her."

"No, Meredith, you and I both spent time with her after class and worked with her, neither one of us could have picked up on her thoughts or what was going on in her life. Until today, I didn't even know she had a boyfriend, or was Rose's niece. I didn't know any of that. The only time she showed any different behavior was today in class, and now we know why. None of this was your fault. Please, don't blame yourself." He told her softly.

"She was going to shoot Anna, a girl in my class. Anna was calling her a bitch and wasn't helping the situation, but Samantha was about to snap and Anna pushed her too far and held the gun up to Anna. I couldn't let that happen, so…I jumped in front of the gun. After that…all I remember is looking up at Samantha and seeing tears and fear in her eyes. She looked so upset. I knew she didn't mean for it to happen, but she was so upset and the next thing I know is she turned the gun on herself and pulled the trigger. I tried to stop her, but I couldn't move. After that I blanked out…and I don't know why."

"Mer, you hit your head, when you fell on the ground you hit your head and it caused you to become unconscious." He told her softly.

"Oh…Sam?" Meredith asked.

"I'm so sorry Mer, but she…she didn't make it." Derek told her.

Meredith's emotions broke down and she began to sob. Dropping her head in her hands, she bent forward and let the tears fall.

"Oh, Mer," Derek sighed, feeling tears gather in his eyes at the sight of Meredith breaking down. Without thinking, or questioning it, he moved to her side and sat on the bed before pulling her into his arms. He was careful of her injury, but she allowed him to hold her as she cried on his shoulder.

"Mer, it's ok. Things will get better. This wasn't your fault. You couldn't have stopped this. You did all you could. Please don't blame yourself. I love you so much Mer, I was so worried when I walked in your classroom and saw you laying there bleeding. I was so scared that I lost you for good. I can't…I can't live without you, Mer. If you don't want to be with me anymore for good, then that will…that will suck, and I don't know how I'll get over you, but knowing you're still here, alive, breathing, smiling, laughing, and doing whatever makes you happy, that is so much better than the thought of you not being here at all, like I thought might have happened today. I realized today how much I need you, more than I ever knew before. I loved you so much before this whole thing happened, Mer. But after the incident today…God, I don't ever want to be apart from you. Please Mer, I know…I know a lot of stuff happened today and I know you're upset and don't know much of anything at the moment, but after you sort through all of that stuff can you maybe consider getting back together?" Derek asked.

"Der, I'm going to need help getting over this whole thing. Everything that happened…that's a lot of stuff to work through." She told him.

"I…I get it I guess. I'm sorry, I didn't want to crowd you or suffocate you with you having to work through this…I'll just leave. Do you want me to call Lexie?" Derek asked, standing up and getting ready to leave. He couldn't hide his emotions from his face, he knew that. He knew that she could see despair, pain, hurt, worry, and love all in his eyes. But, if she didn't want him there, then he wouldn't upset her or push the boundaries.

"No…Derek, please. I…didn't mean that. I mean…I need you now more than ever. I'm going to need help getting through this, but if you wouldn't mind…I'd like your help too, if that's ok." Meredith asked.

"Oh, Meredith, that's more than ok. I'll try to help you anyway I can." Derek said with relief.

"Will you hold me again?" she asked him shyly.

"Of course Mer, although we should probably get the doctor in here." He said after he had his arms wrapped around her.

"In a little bit…I just need to relax a little bit, and I haven't felt this safe or warm in a long time. So, just hold me." Meredith said, before nuzzling closer to Derek.

Derek smiled into her hair, taking in the scent of lavender and the scent of Meredith. He loved her more than ever, and he would never let anything happen to her ever again. So, he started by holding her, and protecting her as much as he could.

XXXXXXX

**What did you think?**

**Also, ironic thing I have to tell you guys. I always listen to music while I'm writing, and when I finish with the chapter I look to see what song is playing, and if it fits I'll use that as the song title. Normally they fit, or I can find a song I listened to already that fit the chapter well. If you've noticed all my chapters are named from a song. They're all country, so if you aren't a country fan you may not know the titles. Anyway, ironic thing is while I was writing the last chapter "Guns", the song "Guns" by Justin Moore happened to be playing right when I finished the chapter. I thought it was kinda crazy how that played out. Anyway, thanks for that feedback on the last chapter, please let me know what you think about this one. Love reviews!**


End file.
